Inseparable
by readingmylifeaway
Summary: So the rain cleared,Ian & Wanda confessed that they liked each other, Melanie & Jared united, and then what? What happpened to Ian & Wanda? Are they inseparable like Melanie & Jared? Just because the book stops...doesn't mean Ian & Wanda's story does.
1. hopelessly fragile

**A/N: I always wanted a more detailed story of Ian and Wanda's everyday life. So that desire led me to writing this fanfiction. I was going to make this a one-shot but then i realized i couldn't. Please Review. I love criticism and ofcourse praise is always good. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own the host!(or it's characters)**

Chapter one

-WPOV-

I felt someone tugging at my elbow; I turned around hastily, tripping over my own small feet.

_Pet's small body was still hard to adjust to_, I thought as big warm arms caught my fall. I looked up to see deep sapphire blue eyes staring into mine. _Ian_. Just the thought of his name created a melting sensation in the pit of my stomach. I giggled unintentionally.

"What's so funny?" Ian's booming voice interrupted my thoughts, making my whole body vibrate as he spoke.

"Nothing, this host is too prone to giggling at every little thing." I complained while wrapping my arms around his neck. It was a long reach considering how much shorter this host was compared to Melanie.

As if on cue, I heard Melanie's scolding voice approach Ian and me.

"See Ian I told you she'd be in the kitchen. Gosh Wanda I told you I'd do the dishes and the next thing I know you're scurrying out of the dining area with a pile of dirty dishes." She chided with a concerned frown on her face.

"I wasn't going to wash them; I was just bringing them to the kitchen for you." I lied pathetically.

Ian chuckled, "You really suck at lying. You know that right?" he raised an eyebrow at me his eyes full of humor and love.

"Yea, but you can't blame a girl for a trying."I sighed in defeat, as Ian directed me away from the pile of dirty dishes. "I just hate not being able to help around here anymore."

"Wanda, love, you do help. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be so successful on our raids. And plus your body is just too fragile to do the dirty work around the caves." Ian comforted.

I groaned. I hated feeling so helpless when I knew I had the ability to do so much more.

"I know someone that will cheer you up." Ian exclaimed enthusiastically as he weaved his fingers through mine and dragged me out the kitchen.

"Why does someone else have to cheer me up? Are you saying you're incapable of cheering me up, Ian O'shea?" I asked playfully.

Ian laughed and started tickling my side. "You know I can. But I can't right now because I have to go discuss the next raid with Jared and Jeb."

I was still giggling hysterically from his tickling while he pulled me through the halls off the cave. Though it was utterly dark, I recognized where we were heading instantly; the game we turned the corner, I heard my favorite voice down the hall.

"Jamie!" I screamed enthusiastically. I slowly let go of Ian's hand and turned to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ian was too fast for me though. He turned his face so that my lips landed on his warm soft lips instead. Feeling hazy, I broke the smoldering kiss remembering that I wanted to see Jamie before the day's end.

"Thanks." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"For what?" Ian inquired with a puzzled look on his face.

"For cheering me up, for knowing me so well, for everything." I answered earnestly.

"You are always welcome" he whispered against my cheek making me shiver slightly.

I started to walk toward Jamie, when Ian added "Jamie, when she starts yawning bring her back to her room." I rolled my eyes. Was I not capable of determining when I was ready to sleep? And since when was it just MY ROOM? It was technically his room, which I had just moved into a couple of weeks ago.

* * *


	2. it's only life

**A/N: sorry it took so long. I had so much stuff going on in the last couple of days and i was also busy writing my other story. So this chapter was pure imagination and spontaneous. When i wrote the first chapter i only knew that the next one was going to be about Jamie cheering up Wanda, but nothing else. so i just went along and typed what ever came to my mind. I hope you enjoy the unexpected twist, which was even unexpected to me. (i probably am making no sense but i seriously didn't plan the story to go this way at all. but i think i like it this way) I hope you guys like it to. REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie meyer owns the host, and unfortunately Ian O' shea too. :/**

* * *

Chapter two

-WPOV-

"Hey Jamie" I said, hugging him tightly.

He hugged me back, "Hey, Wanda. So what did you try to help out with this time?"

I stepped out of the hug and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious. I only tried to do what I've been doing since I came here." I said anger slipping into my voice.

"I'm sorry. Don't be angry, I completely understand how you feel. I used to be treated like that when I first came here too because I was young." He sighed apologetically.

His concerned baby face, made the anger raging inside of me melt away. Ian was right. If there was anyone other than him that could cheer me up, it was Jamie.

"It's okay, Jamie I know you didn't mean it." I replied sincerely.

Instantly his eyes brightened up and his face filled with joy.

"So, do you want to play _Life_?" Jamie asked. "It'll keep your mind of things."

The last raid we had been on, I had decided to buy the game.

_Flashback_

_I was roaming the Costco Department store searching for Frosted Flakes cereal, when I turned into the wrong aisle. I figured I'd wandered too far into the store because the shelves of this aisle were filled with colorful cardboard boxes. I'd never seen anything like it, what were these boxes that read Scrabble, Monopoly, Cranium, and all sorts of weird names. I kept walking entranced by the foreign items, when one name caught my eye. This one was called The Game of Life; well I knew what life was and what a game was. That's when I put the pieces together; these boxes were all some type of game for pastime purposes. I figured it would be a good present for the kids in the cave, so I picked up The Game of Life and added it to the contents of my cart._

_End_

And since then I had played it so many times, that I felt like I finally understood the meaning of the human response, _"Same old, same old"_, to the question _"how's life?" _But now looking at Jamie's pleading eyes, I caved.

"Okay, but only if I get to be the blue car." I said. After playing so many times, I realized that whenever I played with the blue car I won.

"Thanks, Wanda!" he said as he hugged me.

He led me into the game room, where the game was already set.

"How'd you know I was going to say yes?" I laughed.

"I didn't know, I was just hoping you would." He said smiling sheepishly.

So we both decided to start college, passed out the 10,000 dollars each player started with, and spun to see who would go first. After a couple of turns we got our career and salary cards. Then we got married, just the thought of marriage reminded me of the first time i played this game.

_Flashback_

"_Wanda, it's your turn." Melanie said. _

_It was around midnight and the rest of the cave was asleep except for Jared, Melanie, Ian and I. This was the night after we came back from one of our raids, specifically the raid that I got the game Life. We all sat huddled in the game room around the measly game board. Ian was snuggled into my side with one arm around me and Melanie was enveloped in Jared's arms._

"_Sorry." I apologized while spinning my turn. I got a five and landed on a slot that read "Get Married."_

"_Ian, you proposed to her! How come you didn't tell us?" Melanie questioned playfully._

_Before Ian could reply, I heard Jared loudly guffaw._

"_Jared WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Melanie demanded._

"_Wa- nda's fa-ce" he said in between chuckles._

_Melanie turned to scrutinize my face, and started laughing too._

"_Wanda what's with the puzzled expression" Melanie asked._

"_Oh," I said finally understanding why they were laughing. I turned to look at Ian, who was trying very hard not to laugh. I smiled. "I don't know what getting married means."_

_That sobered up Melanie really quickly. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I didn't think." She said slapping her hand lightly on her forehead. _

"_Getting married is when two people who love each other immensely vow to spend the rest of their lives together. It is basically a way for two people, who are inseparable, to make their bond, relationship official." She continued._

"_Oh, I unders—"I started, but was cut-off by Jared._

"_Melanie," he said, standing in front of her with his right hand out. She took his hand and he pulled her up. Then Jared, still holding Melanie's hand, got down on one knee and said "Melanie I promise to love you with all my heart and until the day I die, Will you marry me?" _

_Without waiting for her response he took out a small black velvet box and opened it revealing a beautiful silver band with a gleaming diamond. Then he looked up to meet Melanie's eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears._

"_Yes" she whispered softly. He took the ring out of the box, and placed it on her fourth finger of her left hand. The he stood up, took Melanie's face in his hands, and kissed her deeply. _

_I watched as she slowly broke the kiss and asked, "How did you even get the ring?"_

"_Just leave it to Melanie to ruin the moment," Ian whispered in my ear._

"_Shh." I chided, as he kissed my cheek._

"_I got it while we were on the raid. Well actually I didn't get it, Wanda did." Jared explained, his hands intertwined with Melanie's._

"_YOU KNEW!" Melanie screamed. " And I thought you were my sister, the one person I could count on to tell me everything!"_

"_It wasn't her fault, I told her to keep it a secret because I wanted to surprise you. plus she didn't even know what the ring was for." Jared defended._

_I saw her anger melt away. _

"_Thank you."She said passionately._

_I yawned, purposely. Ian got the hint._

"_You must be exhausted, Wanda. I think we can finish up the game later." He exclaimed, as he pulled me up with him._

"_Good night Melanie, Good night Jared and Congratulations." Ian said leading me out of the room. _

_I stopped and went back to where Melanie was standing._

"_Congratulations, Melanie." I wished as I gave her a hug. "You too, Jared."_

"_Thanks Wanda, Thanks Ian." They said in unison as Ian and I left them alone to enjoy their moment._

_End_

" Hellooo, earth to Wanda" Jamie was saying, while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I yawned.

**A/N: so what did you think?? **

**p.s. i am not the creater of the GAME OF LIFE(it's a copy righted title so i had to add this)**


	3. in the midst of sleep

**Disclaimer: I dont own the host. only the plot of this story ;)**

Chapter three

--WPOV—

_Last Chapter_

" _Hellooo, earth to Wanda" Jamie was saying, while waving his hand in front of my face._

"_Sorry," I yawned._

* * *

"I guess, I better take you to Ian." He sighed gloomily.

"No, no. I'm not tired yet, let's finish the game." I protested. I was getting near unconsciousness, but I couldn't bear to disappoint Jamie.

He laughed, the delightful smile growing back onto his face.

"Wanda, your eyes are practically closed. It's okay we'll just finish the game first thing in the morning. Plus I don't want to know what Ian might do to me if I don't take you back now."

I groaned internally. First Ian, now Jamie. I really wish they didn't choose such a fragile looking host for me.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat, as Jamie linked his arm through mine and guided us to my room.

As we approached the dining area, I noticed a dim light dancing against the cave walls. I pulled Jamie aside to see who was in the kitchen so late. As we got closer, I heard hushed voices. We finally reached the entrance of the kitchen, and I saw the vague figures of Mel, Jared, Jeb, and Ian huddled around one of the small tables.

I tried to stay inconspicuous against the dark shadows of the wall, but once again my sleepiness betrayed me. I yawned and lucky for me,Ian was the first to notice.

"Wanda" he said as he strolled over to me. My name sounded so beautiful when he said it. Maybe because he said it with love, I pondered.

"Hey you guys, what are you talking about?" Jamie questioned interrupting my thoughts.

"Wedding plans." Jared replied. "We need to plan a raid to get Mel's wedding dress, a wedding cake, and other stuff."

"Actually, I don't think it is that necessary to make this such a big thing. It's the meaning of being married that matters more" Melanie argued.

For once I was at a loss for words. I'd never been to a wedding before and I was kind of hoping I would learn more about the process by seeing Melanie get married. But it was her wedding and I should support what she wants. Then again, I knew that if the earth wasn't consumed by souls, Melanie would've had a big beautiful wedding.

"Mel from what you told me a couple of days ago about getting married, I think it is a big thing. I'd be willing to get anything that you guys need." I stated after much deliberation, hoping she would agree.

"No, I don't think we need to waste our time trying to get things for my wedding when we can be getting more important supplies." She asserted.

I knew it was time to pull the "puppy dog face" card. If there was any advantage to being such a vulnerable host, it was the innocent persuading expressions.

"Melanie, please, I've never been to a wedding before and I was hoping yours would be the first one I attend. I want to see what a wedding for humans was like, before I came to this world." I pouted, opening my eyes wide and batting my long blonde lashes.

"O—kay" she sighed in defeat.

I rushed over to her and enveloped her tall figure in my small arms.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou" I said gratefully.

As I pulled away, I caught Jared's eye.

'Thank you, Wanda' he mouthed.

I nodded and smiled letting him know that I didn't mind. Suddenly I felt strong warm arms scoop me up bridal style.

"Time for bed, my love." Ian affirmed, pulling me closer to his chest and kissing the tip of my nose.

I felt a smile stretch across my face as I began to doze off in his comfy arms.

I was jostled out of my slumber. Was it morning already? It felt like I had just gone to sleep. I fluttered my eyes open to check if it was already morning. Ian's room was one of the few rooms that were exposed to small slivers of sun light during the day time.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I heard Ian murmur.

"It's okay," I replied. "Why aren't you in bed yet?"

"Because we just got to our room" He laughed "I didn't think you could fall into deep sleep that fast."

No wonder it felt like I had just fallen asleep, because I just had. I laughed, finally realizing the hilarity of his comment. I yawned again, as Ian slipped into the blanket and pulled me against him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head against his chest.

He kissed my hair softly and whispered, "Goodnight, my love."

"Mmm… but I'm not tired," I objected lamely.

He chuckled, his chest vibrating with the sound. "Sure you aren't."

I scowled and then decided to change the subject to something other than my lack of sleep. "So, tell me what a wedding is like."

He scowled at me, obviously catching on that I was trying to avoid going to sleep. "Well…" he started, drumming his fingers against my arm. " Usually the bride gets all dressed up in a lengthy white dress, and then she is led down the aisle by her father toward the altar, where her future husband is standing dressed in a tuxedo. Then the vows are read aloud, the groom and bride agree by saying 'I do', they are declared husband and wife, and finally the groom is given permission to kiss his bride."

"Wow," I gasped as I imagined what it would be like, feel like to walk down the aisle in a beautiful pure white dress and approach Ian in a handsome tuxedo.

"That's not the end." Ian continued, he seemed to be imagining it too. "After the ceremony, there is the reception. Where the bride dances with her father first, then has her first dance of the night with her husband. They eat, mingle with family, and just enjoy the moment. When the sun begins to set, the newlyweds say their goodbyes, get into a nice elegant car, usually a limo, and drive off to their honeymoon and into a whole new beginning."

Ian shook his head, as if to snap out of his dream. "So yea, that's basically a wedding."

He was waiting for reply, but I was still entranced in my imagination. I felt his hand slip under my chin and gently move it up to face his. His electric touch broke me away from my dream.

"Sorry," I stuttered pathetically. "I was just picturing what you described."

He laughed. "I thought, for a second, that you had fallen asleep … "

I dazed into his alluring blue eyes, waiting for him to continue. He seemed to be deliberating how to say something.

"Wanda," He hesitated.

"Yes." I encouraged.

"You're not upset that Melanie and Jared are getting married are you?" he asked wearily, quickly moving his eyes away from my scrutinizing eyes.

His questioned confused me. "Why would I be upset?" I vocalized my thought.

He had the torn expression on his face again, "Well yo—I thought that maybe you might've been upset with me…" he trailed off.

I put my hands on either side of his face forcing him to look at me. "Ian, why on earth would I be upset with you? And how does that have anything to do with Melanie and Jared's engagement?"

He sighed heavily, clouding his sweet scent between our faces. "I thought you might've been upset with me because Jared proposed to Melanie and I haven't proposed to you yet."

That thought hadn't even crossed my mind. "And I was worried you might have assumed I didn't love you anymore. Wanda, I love you more than anything in this world. I would've proposed to you the first day you switched into a new host, but I wasn't sure if that would've been too big a leap for you and I'm still unsure if it's too soon for you."

I smiled. He knew me too well, I was scared of what Ian and my relationship would turn out to be if we got married ever since I learned what marriage was. I had only witnessed two married couples here in the cave. One was Doc's and the other Jeb's. To me their marriage life didn't look anything like the wonderful relationship I had with Ian right now. I was worried that we would lose what we had if we got married. Of course none of this applied to Melanie and Jared, it was impossible to think that their relationship could become anything like Doc's and Jeb's.

I was still deep in thought, when Ian interrupted "Wanda?"

I didn't know how to comfort him or how to explain what I felt. "Ian," I started choosing my words carefully. "I love you Ian, and I know that when the time comes we will get married. I am completely satisfied with just being with you. And I think that maybe we should let Mel and Jared get their chance first, after all they fell in love before we did." I comforted his worries, as a new thought wandered into my head _I would see how Melanie and Jared's relationship changed after being married before I ever decided to marry the love of my life_.

Ian smiled a breathtaking smile. "You don't know how much better I feel. I promise we will get married, as soon as you're ready."

I officially knew that I couldn't love anybody else other than him. It's like he could read my mind, I didn't mention that I was scared and not ready to get married, but he still knew. I was overcome with so much passion, that I smashed my lips against his.

His lips leaked with his own desire as they fiercely moved in sync with mine. Just as quickly as I had started the kiss, I broke it gasping desperately for breath.

But Ian's lips just moved down my chin, making a trail of butterfly kisses down my throat, and then digressing to trace my jaw line. I couldn't help but shiver, "Ian," I breathed heavily.

"Shh..." he replied, and then kissed me lightly on the lips. "It's late, and you really need your sleep."

He kissed the bags under my eyes, as my traitor yawn betrayed me with its presence.

**A/N: sorry i took so long to update. I promise i wasn't neglecting the story. I hope you enjoy it even though it is sort of a fluff chapter. I'm having sort of a writers block this week due to all the stuff that i have going on. Please Review before you leave. The reviews make my day... :D**


	4. kept in the dark

**A/N:**

**So I finished two ½ out of six of applications. I decided I needed a break from writing college essays. And what better way to spend my break than write fanfiction? Exactly, there is no better way to spend your free time. Okay enough of my rambling…enjoy :)**

Chapter four

-WPOV-

I rolled over to my side and bumped into something hard but tender. I opened my eyes and saw a blur of familiar blue. I stretched slightly, as Ian wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He whispered gently.

I yawned weakly in response, stretching a little more in his arms. I reached up and rubbed my eyes so that I could see his face more clearly.

He chuckled, probably at my pathetic attempt to wake up.

"Am I really that funny looking when I wake up?" I asked playfully.

"No, you're beautiful as usual." He reassured.

"That doesn't explain why you were laughing." I countered.

"I was laughing at your kitten-like awakening." He said briefly before connecting our lips.

"WANDA!" I heard Melanie shout. "WANDAAA!"

Ian broke the kiss and pecked my forehead lightly.

"I better go see what she wants before she makes our lives miserable." I sighed

Ian frowned, making me giggle.

I joined our lips once more for a quick kiss, but Ian had other ideas. He pulled me closer to him and began to smolder my lips lethally. I broke the kiss, my breathing labored.

"Ian," I said pushing his face away slightly as he tried to steal another kiss.

He scowled, "Why can't she wait?" he looked like a little kid who was being reprimanded.

I reluctantly slipped out of his arms and the warm bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black tank top and headed toward the bathing area.

"Meet me in the dining area for breakfast, once you're done talking with Melanie." Ian said as he made the bed.

I nodded, stepped out into the dim hallway, and headed toward Melanie.

"Wanda!" Melanie screamed with fury.

"Good morning to you too." I replied sarcastically.

"We need to talk." She said sternly.

"Okay, about what?" I asked.

Her face suddenly became torn.

"Mel," I said my voice full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I guess." She replied.

Uh oh. I'd read about this somewhere, when the bride or groom start having second thoughts about getting married. What was the word?

"Mel you're not getting cold feet are you?" I asked worriedly. If it didn't work out for Mel and Jared there was no hope for a marriage to work out between Ian and me.

She laughed lightly. "No, I'm not getting cold feet. I think I'm getting the opposite."

I was officially confused. "Huh?"

She sighed and explained. "You know how I had said earlier that I didn't care what my wedding was like, just as long as I got married."

I nodded encouraging her to continue.

"Well, while I was lying in bed last night I realized that I do care what my wedding is like. When I was little, my mom used to read me bedtime stories about Cinderella and the other princesses. Then one night ,after she had just read me Beauty and the Beast for the billionth time, I asked her what Belle's wedding was like. She said she wasn't sure but she would find out. The next night instead of reading one of the princess stories she told me the story of Belle's wedding. She described the most beautiful wedding. When I grew older, I found out that the wedding she had described was hers. Ever since then, I knew that I wanted a big, magnificent wedding just like my mums. I want to be able to have that magical moment of finding the right dress, I want to sit for hours looking through bridal magazines choosing silly things like flowers for the tables, I want a flower girl and a maid of honor. I want it all, but I know that it's impossible." She admitted with a sad tone.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes; I knew that I would do anything to give Melanie the wedding of her dreams. I wrapped her into a tender hug. "We'll find a way. I just know it." I reassured not only her but my doubts as well.

"Thanks,Wanda. But how?" Melanie said.

"I have a few ideas…" but before I could finish my sentence my stomach growled loudly.

She laughed lightly. "Let's go wash up and eat before Ian kills me for making you starve. Then we'll sit with them and discuss this."

I rolled my eyes. Did I mention I hated looking so vulnerable and fragile?

----------------------------------------------

"So, what's for breakfast?" I inquired, as Melanie and I strolled to the table where Jared and Ian were sitting.

"PANCAKES!" Jamie shouted excitedly, walking over to the table with three plates full of pancakes.

"Mmm, sounds delicious." I responded just as excitedly. Jamie's mood always seems to rub off on me.

Ian weaved his fingers through mine, pulled out the chair next to his, and directed for me to sit. I smiled at his courteous gesture and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

I moved my chair closer to Ian's so that we could share the pancakes. Before I could grab the fork on the plate, Ian took it. He poked a piece of the pancake, dipped it in the sweet maple syrup, and then brought it towards my mouth. I rolled my eyes, before opening my mouth to let him place the soaked pancake piece into my mouth. As soon as, I released the fork from my mouth, Ian scooped a large piece of pancake into his mouth. I sat there contently, marveling at how even with a slight scruff on his face Ian looked handsome. He caught me staring, and smiled goofily making the food in his mouth fill his cheeks. Before I could stifle it, a giggle escaped. That just made him smile even bigger.

"Mel, where did you go this morning? You were gone before I woke up." Jared said, forcing me to tear my eyes away from Ian. When I was with Ian I would always forget our surroundings. It was hard not to get lost in his deep blue eyes, especially when he was being unconsciously sweet. That's what I loved about Ian, his actions were so miniscule but their effects on me were huge.

"I had to talk to Wanda." Mel explained.

"About what? Couldn't you have waited until we got to breakfast? I hate waking up to find you absent from my side." He complained like a little kid.

This time she rolled her eyes.

"I know what you mean. She ruined my morning too." Ian said finally swallowing his fourth bite. That was the other thing. While I would've eaten only two bites, Ian would've already taken four.

"Suck it up. It was important. Okay? "She snapped.

Ian made the wrong move then. "What was so important that you had to interrupt the mere hours that I have alone with Wanda?"

Great we weren't going to finish breakfast anytime soon. This subject wasn't supposed to come up until after breakfast when we were in the privacy of our rooms.

"Oh please, you have all night for that and the rest of your lives. And let me remind you that your future with Wanda lays in my hands?" Melanie retorted.

That caught my attention. What did she mean by that?

Ian didn't reply. He just shot daggers at Melanie, who now had a smug smirk on her face.

I was utterly confused.

I opened my mouth to ask for a clarification, but Ian was faster and he placed another piece of pancake in my mouth before I could say anything. It was an awfully big piece too. I scowled at him, and crossed my arms across my chest. I hated being left in the dark.

I heard Jamie burst out laughing. I turned to see what could possibly have caused this boy to go into hysterics. I didn't see anything worth laughing at, as I glanced around the room. Jeb was sitting at a table with Doc discussing their act for the talent show the cave had at the end of every month. Sunny and Kyle were sitting a couple tables down eating their pancakes. I turned back around to face Jamie and looked at him questioningly. He finally sobered up and explained "Ian you really shouldn't feed Wanda such a big bite, because she ends up looking like a chipmunk while she tries to chew the food."

Jamie sure did know how to distract me. When I saw Ian mouth thanks to Jamie, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. They weren't fooling me. I could tell they were hiding something and if it meant using my vulnerability against them to find out, I would.

**A/N: In my opinion this wasn't my best chapter. Let me know what you thought about it. I have some good news:**

**It's my winter break ( 2 weeks long)**

**I will be done with college applications by this Monday**

**I am planning, (after this Monday) to update this story every other day. ** I will try my best,but no promises. Because IT IS winter break and I have a life id like to live since I haven't been able to since school started.**

**The more reviews I get the faster I will update. SO CLICK THAT LONG RECTANGULAR BUTTON BELOW… and make my day :D**


	5. Defeat, negotiation, resolution

**A/N: Phew. what a day! I was going to post this earlier, but my internet was down all day. I wished i got more reviews for last chapter, but from the response i did get i would just like to say i loved each and every review. I hope you're satisfied with this chapter... enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm only playing in Stephenie's sandbox{fictional world}... i don't own the bucket or the pail {characters}. :D**

_Last chapter_

_They weren't fooling me. I could tell they were hiding something and if it meant using my vulnerability against them to find out, I would._

Chapter five

-WPOV-

"Wow I'm full. Those were so scrumptious." Jamie said rubbing his stomach.

Ian, Jared, and Melanie picked up our empty, syrupy dishes. This time I didn't protest when they didn't let me help them. While they headed to the kitchen with the pile of dishes, I took the chance to force the secret out of Jamie.

"Wanda, do you want to play Life later?" Jamie asked

"Sure, under one condition though." I negotiated.

"Okay." Jamie agreed.

"Tell me what Melanie was talking about when she said that Ian and my future is in her hands." I asked.

I saw his smile waver. "I can't Wanda. Mel would kill me."

So I was right they all knew something I didn't. This made my face flush with anger. "Why? It's my future isn't it? Shouldn't I be able to have a say in it or at least know what it is?"

"Aw, Wanda. It's nothing bad. I promise you'll love it, how would it be a surprise if I told you?" He realized he said a little too much and instantly covered his mouth. "Drat. I wasn't supposed to say that."

"So it's a surprise. Is it a gift, a party?"I inquired trying to get him to accidently say something else.

He frowned. "Wanda, just let it go. You'll find out soon, believe me it's something you want to wait and find out to get the full effect of the situation."

Before I could whip out my handy dandy puppy dog face, Melanie, Jared, and Ian came back into the room.

Ian strolled over to stand behind my chair. He draped his arms over my shoulders. I looked up to see his blue eyes looking at my face adoringly. I smiled, all my anger at him slipping away. I guess Jamie was right, I should wait until Ian and Mel were ready to give me the surprise.

I sighed.

"What is it Wanda?" Ian asked.

"Defeat." I affirmed with a scowl.

He laughed whole heartedly. "And may I ask what you're giving in to?"

"I'm not going to put up a fight and pester you and Mel about the little secret you obviously don't want to share with me." I said scornfully.

"You're really cute when you pout in defeat." He said before he leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Ahem" Jared cleared his throat. I giggled as Ian pulled away. Mel was staring at me with an emotion in her eyes I couldn't decipher.

"What?" I aksed.

"You guys probably don't notice it, but when you interact with each other it's like you guys forget where you are and who's watching." Mel said pointedly

I nodded. I had noticed.

"Well, ladies. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but the boys and I need to discuss tomorrow's raid." Jeb said approaching our table.

"Actually, Mel and I were just about to come looking for you to talk it over. It is Melanie's wedding after all and we have to be there when you guys plan out the raid." I declared.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for?" Jeb said leading the way out of the room toward Mel and Jared's room.

****

"Wanda, it's too risky. I won't let you do it." Ian argued.

Melanie and I had been arguing with Jared and Ian for hours now. Even with Jeb on our side, Jared and Ian wouldn't budge.

"Ian, you're making no sense. How would Wanda getting the dresses be more dangerous then you or Jared going to get them?" Mel countered.

"I think it would be more dangerous for you or Jared to get your tuxedos, than for me to get Melanie's wedding dress." I added.

"And your Maid of Honor dress." Melanie exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"Mel, you want me to be your maid of honor?!" I cried, my eyes filling with tears.

"Of course, I don't have any other sister or best friend do I?" She pointed out.

"Thank you." I whispered joyously.

"You're welcome." She replied, enveloping me in her arms.

After I pulled away, I felt another pair arms encircle my waist. I twisted in the brace to face Ian.

"You knew about this didn't you?" I scolded.

A big smile covered his face and he nodded.

"Was this what you were hiding from me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" he said a little quickly. There was something more, but I didn't push it.

"So, now that I'm maid of honor I have to go get the dresses by myself."I said triumphantly

He frowned. "Wanda, Can't you see how risky it is. Isn't it enough of a risk that I'm letting you shop alone in the bridal shop?"

"Not as risky as you shopping for tuxedos. Don't you understand, if I let you drive me there my cover story wouldn't work. If I am supposed to tell them that I want to get a bunch of dresses to try on for my fiancé and they find out "my fiancé" drove me here, then it's even more dangerous right?" I said defiantly, crossing my arms across my chest.

He sighed. "Wanda," he started and place his hands on either side of my face. "Please understand that I can't let you go alone. I can't lose you."

"Ian, I think she would be much safer if she went alone." Jeb finally spoke up.

"But," he said raising one hand to stop Ian from arguing. "Ian does have a point. I think that Ian should go with her. Then when you guys are close to the shop, Ian should hide out of the shop's view. Once Wanda is done she can drive out of there, pick Ian up and then come back."

I still believed it was easier and safer if I went alone, but I didn't see Ian budging.

Ian nodded. "Fine."

I smiled. "Now, we need to find a safe way for you guys to get your tuxedos."

"That's easy. I still have my self inflicted scar on my neck. I bet I could get doc to make a skillful one on Ian. They wouldn't suspect a thing." Jared said confidently.

"What about your eyes?" I countered, turning back around to face Mel, Jared, and Jeb.

"What about them?" Ian asked.

"Well obviously they'll notice you don't have a soul inside of you." I exclaimed.

That stumped them. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, when suddenly Ian turned my face to stare into my eyes.

After a few seconds his eyes lit up.

"Contacts." He resolved.

I furrowed my eyes, trying to figure out how contacts could solve our problem. It took me a little longer than the others, but it finally dawned on me that contacts add a blue filmy line around the eye. It didn't make it look exactly like my eyes, but close enough.

I grabbed Ians face in my hands and kissed him full on the lips.

"You're brilliant!" I whispered when I pulled away.

"See there they go again, oblivious to the world." Melanie said laughing.

**A/N: What did you think?? i cant read minds like edward..so the only way I'll know if you liked or hated it is if you hit that Review button and leave a word or two.**

**i know you still don't know what they are hiding from Wanda. But it is something that you will find out when Mel and Ian are ready to tell/show Wanda. I did give a few hints..but i want you guys to have the full effect so i shall say no more. **

**DONT KILL ME because if you do 1. you'll never find out the rest of the story and 2. well i dont have a second reason **

**but i promise you'll find out in a chapter or two..depends on what flows through my fingers..because most of the time the chapter just writes it self and it's always unpredictable to me what will happen in a chapter.**

**Any ways, i know i said i'd update every other day. And I WILL try my best to uphold that promise...but if i don't you have to understand that i do have a life outside of fanfiction and it IS winter break. The more reviews i get the more motivated i will be and the harder i'll try to post every other day.**

**kay i'm done with my rant... so go ahead and press that long grayish button that i know you're dying to press! **


	6. trust me

**A/N: I didn't fall off the earth. I promise! I knew I told you guys id try to post every other day, but fate was against me. First my internet was down. Second I had a lot of family stuff going on last week (since its winter break). Third I had to finalize and send all my college apps.**

**I'm really sorry. I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and I hope that everyone enjoyed their holidays… **

**I can't believe tomorrow is New Years Eve. I will try to get another chapter up by new years!**

**I'll stop rambling and let you guys enjoy the chapter. Please make sure you read the A/N at the bottom!!**

**AND REVIEW before you leave. **

_Last Chapter_

"_Contacts." He resolved._

_I furrowed my eyes, trying to figure out how contacts could solve our problem. It took me a little longer than the others, but it finally dawned on me that contacts add a blue filmy line around the eye. It didn't make it look exactly like my eyes, but close enough._

_I grabbed Ians face in my hands and kissed him full on the lips. _

"_You're brilliant!" I whispered when I pulled away._

"_See there they go again, oblivious to the world." Melanie said laughing._

Chapter 6

-WPOV-

Contacts were just a precaution. I knew that no soul would actually carry around a flashlight and check if the person they were talking to was a soul or not. But there was a five percent chance that they would, and I needed to do everything possible to keep Ian from being in that five percent.

I let out a deep sigh.

"Wanda?" Ian mumbled his voice heavy with sleep.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." I whispered, rolling over in his arms so that I was facing him.

After we had finished discussing the raid for tomorrow, we decided to spend the rest of the day playing "LIFE".

"It's okay. What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my restlessness.

"I can't fall asleep." I shrugged hoping that he would be satisfied with my simple answer.

"Wanda," he lifted my chin up and gently brushed my hair out of my face. "Are you worrying about tomorrow's raid?"

I scowled. Was I that easy to read? No, everyone told me I wasn't. I sighed with admiration as I realized that Ian just knew me too well.

He laughed lightly, assuming he was right. "Wanda I promise everything will go smoothly. Trust me."

I looked into his eyes and saw the intensity of love shining through them. I trusted him.

"I do." I declared letting him know that I would always trust him.

I noticed how Ian's emotions changed from concern to contemplative.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head back and forth as if to clear his head. "Nothing" he said nonchalantly.

Then kissed the tip of my nose and pecked my lips briefly before adding, "We should get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

I nodded, rested my head on his chest, and finally dozed off.

-IPOV- (Ian's pov)

I didn't think I was that tired. How could I be? When all we did today was sit around and play "LIFE". I'm not complaining, I would do anything as long as I had Wanda enveloped in my arms.

I was worried that she would pester Jamie and find out what I had been planning, but instead she had waved the white flag of defeat. She was always so hard to read, always so unpredictable. And I wouldn't want her any other way.

When the sun rays, shining dimly through the crevices in the game room, finally disappeared, we packed up the game and departed to our separate rooms to get some sleep before the raid. I slipped out of my jeans and shirt, only wearing my boxers. It wasn't that hot today, but the summer night was still sticky with humid. I pulled the sheets aside and got into bed. Once Wanda was snuggly wrapped in my embrace and my head sunk into my pillow, I felt the exhaustion from the past few days of work take over.

******

I woke up grudgingly from my deep slumber, when I felt Wanda restlessly move in my arms and heard her sigh agitatedly.

"Wanda?" I asked my voice thick from sleep.

She rolled over for the tenth time that night, but this time it was purposefully to face me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

I smiled, "its okay. What's wrong?" I already knew, but I wanted her to open up so that I could appease her worries.

"I can't fall asleep." She replied attempting to be nonchalant about it.

I frowned at her. Why did she always have to hide what was bothering her? Didn't she trust me?

"Wanda," I said gently lifting her chin, so that I could read the emotions in her eyes, and brushing away the strands of hair on her face. "Are you worrying about tomorrow's raid?"

She scowled and after a pause nodded her head slightly.

I laughed lightly at her expression. She looked like a little kid who was being forced to eat their vegetables.

"Wanda I promise everything will go smoothly. Trust me." I affirmed passionately.

After a brief pause, she looked into my eyes and declared. "I do."

Those two words made my heart flutter rapidly. I couldn't help but imagine how much more passionate and beautiful they would sound when she would be draped in white. I couldn't help but feel the urge to grab the velvet box in my sock drawer. No, I promised I would ask her when she was ready.

Before I could do anything I'd regret later, Wanda asked "What are you thinking about?"

I shook my head breaking from my reverie and as casually as I could replied, "Nothing."

Then before she could interrogate me, I kissed her nose then briefly her lips and said "We should get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Surprisingly she didn't argue. She leaned into me and rested her head onto my chest. As her warmth enveloped me and her breathing steadied, I rested my chin on top of her head and pulled her close. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**A/N:**

**So I decided the story needed a change in POV's. I hope I did Ian justice! Let me know...**

**Kay so now the IMPORTANT stuff:**

**I want you guys to PM me links to what you think Melanie's wedding dress should look like. From the ones I get ill choose the top three and then you guys can vote on your favorite one.**

**I was kind of disappointed with the amount of response I got last chapter…I guess I had high expectations but **

**Let's see if you guys can break the 90 mark!! I have 73 reviews at the moment.**

**it shouldn't be that hard considering i have over 900 visitors and over 2000 hits... so PLEASE REVIEW. IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!!!**


	7. change of plans

**A/N: **

**Happy Belated New Years! This was supposed to be my new year's gift for you guys. I had it ready to post and everything, but my internet refused to work. I guess that's what I get for having a laptop whose wireless connection always fails. **

**Kay enough with my excuses….enjoy your belated gift…and make my new years by reviewing! My new year's resolution is to get a better response for this story and all my other stories :D**

**Remember to vote for Mel's wedding dress…the poll will be closed on Jan 3rd****(tomorrow). [The poll is in my profile]**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot…but I wish I owned the characters too. O well life isn't fair.**

_Last Chapter_

_Those two words made my heart flutter rapidly. I couldn't help but imagine how much more passionate and beautiful they would sound when she would be draped in white. I couldn't help but feel the urge to grab the velvet box in my sock drawer. No, I promised I would ask her when she was ready. _

_Before I could do anything I'd regret later, Wanda asked "What are you thinking about?"_

_I shook my head breaking from my reverie and as casually as I could replied, "Nothing."_

_Then before she could interrogate me, I kissed her nose then briefly her lips and said "We should get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."_

_Surprisingly she didn't argue. She leaned into me and rested her head onto my chest. As her warmth enveloped me and her breathing steadied, I rested my chin on top of her head and pulled her close. Before I knew it, I was asleep._

Chapter Seven

-IPOV-

Just when I thought I'd finally dozed off, I was jolted awake. My eyes shot open to find Jeb shaking me furiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmingly. Jeb never woke me up in the middle of the night, unless it was something important.

"Come with me." He whispered.

This was too much like the time when Jeb had found Wanda in Mel's host. I shook the past out of my head and followed him out of the room. Before I stepped into the hallway, I glanced back to see Wanda sleeping soundly. At least one of us would be rested for tomorrow.

I followed Jeb into Jared and Mel's bedroom. Why were they all up so late? Didn't they believe in sleep?

"What's going on?" I asked agitatedly, as soon as I stepped into the room behind Jeb.

"Chill, Ian. We thought maybe you'd like to know the change of plans before hand." Mel replied.

I guess I looked as confused as I felt because Jeb explained, "Melanie wants to go on the raid."

They couldn't have told me this in the morning? "So, that's fine with me." I said.

"See, he thinks it's a good idea. So it's set. I'm goi—"Mel started.

"NO! We already had all this figured out. I don't care if Ian thinks it's a good idea. You're not going." Jared fumed.

Before I could interject, he jabbed his finger into my chest and continued. "How could you be fine with it? When Wanda wanted to go I stood by your side and defended you!"

"Jared, just let her go. It is HER wedding too." I said, warming up to the idea of Melanie going. I'd be less worried if Wanda didn't go alone. Plus Melanie was willing to help me out on her wedding day; the least I could do was take her side.

"Yea it is my wedding and I…"

"No, Mel. Please grasp the fact that it's much safer for Wanda because she IS a soul."

"I can take care of myself Jared. I took care of Jamie and myself before you came, you know."

"Enough." Jeb said sternly, silencing the engaged couple's bickering.

"I think Melanie should go." He concluded. "But that is going to change the plan."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

-WPOV-

I rolled over expecting to bump into Ian's warm body, but instead rolled into an empty cool pile of sheets. My hands began roaming desperately for Ian, but came up empty. I shot my eyes open, and once they adjusted to the darkness I saw that I was alone in the bed.

Was it already morning? No, Ian would have woken me up to get ready for our raid. I was about to get up and go looking for him, when I saw a large figure come into the room.

"Ian?" I croaked.

"Yea?" he whispered, strolling over to the bed.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Bathroom." He replied bluntly.

Then he got into bed and slipped me into his arms.

"Go to sleep Wanda, we still have a couple of hours before we have to get up and get ready." He explained planting a kiss on my cheek and closing his eyes.

He was hiding something, but I was too tired to argue. As I closed my heavy eyelids eagerly, I heard him whisper "I love you."

******

"Wanda, Wanda. Darling it's time." I heard Ian's distant voice.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled.

He laughed and I felt his calloused fingers rubbing my cheek gently. "Do you want to stay? Jared and I could get the dresses."

I sat up so fast; I had to wait for my head to stop spinning. "Ian O'shea, you don't play fair."

He chuckled. "I wasn't playing." His voice becoming serious, "I still think you shouldn't go."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going." I said firmly staring into his deep blue eyes.

He shrugged. "I'll go get breakfast ready, while you get dressed."

As I watched him leave, I finally noticed that he was already dressed in a red polo and jeans. I lazily tumbled out of bed grabbed a hot pink tank, with ruffles around the neckline, and jean shorts. I trudged into the bathroom and was surprised to see Melanie.

"Mel?" I asked curiously.

"Hey Wanda, Ready for the raid?" She asked.

"Yea... but you- are you- why are you up so early?" I stuttered.

She laughed lightly. "Ian didn't tell you yet did he?"

I shook my head, encouraging for her to continue.

"I'm coming on the raid too!" she said excitedly.

"Really?! That's great. How did you get Jared to let you? Was it the contacts that calmed his worries?" I asked in disbelief. I wanted Mel to be able to shop for her own wedding dress, and have the same experience her mom did.

"I didn't have to argue much. Ian backed me up and of course Jeb." She said smoothly.

"Mel! Where is my aftershave?" Jared yelled.

She rolled her eyes. "See you at breakfast."

So that's where Ian was last night. Why'd he have to hide it from me? I already told him I trusted him. Didn't he trust me?

As the warm water flowed over my body, all my qualms disappeared. When the water started to become colder, I hastily dried off and put on my clothes.

I wrung out my hair, brushed through the tangles, and tied it back loosely. Then I stepped out of the bathing area and headed towards the dining room.

-IPOV-

As soon as we had filled our empty stomachs with waffles drowned in maple syrup, it was time to get into the black Honda Civic. We were going to drop Melanie and Wanda at the bridal shop down the street. Then Jared and I were going to go to the nearest Men' Warehouse. When we were done we were going to call Mel on her cell to check if they were finished. If they were, we were supposed to pick them up from outside and go shop for the other necessities. If they weren't,we were supposed to stay inconspicuous, until they were ready.

"Ian? Earth to Ian." Wanda said waving her hand in front of my face.

I broke away from my thoughts.

"Sorry." I apologized kissing the inside of her hand.

She giggled and pulled me toward the car. Once she was seated in the back, I slipped in next to her.

The front passenger door opened and Melanie's elated face poked in.

"Wanda do you have my sunglasses or does Jared?" she asked, her voice laced with excitement.

"I have them." Wanda replied, as she rummaged through her handbag. A second later she pulled out a pair of New York & Company shades.

"Thanks." She said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and putting the glasses on.

"What's taking Jared so long?" I inquired anxiously. I wanted to get this over with already.

"Ian O'Shea, you're not worried are you?" Wanda challenged.

"No." I said unconvincingly. I was more afraid of losing Wanda than worried. I just had a gnawing feeling in the back of my head that things wouldn't go as smoothly as planned.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Ian, weren't you the one that told me everything would be fine and not to worry?"

She was right. I had told her that and now I was contradicting myself. I put on the best carefree smile I could manage "Everything will be fine." I reassured both her and myself.

Before she could say anything, Jared slammed the door shut and revved the engine.

"Let's get this show on the road." He exclaimed, reversing out of the cave.

**A/N: **

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter…I have loads of homework to do and only 3 days left of break. I also have to update my other story, "Chemistry" before the break is over. If you haven't read it yet I encourage you to go read and leave your opinion. **

**But If I get a good response out of this chapter…I will probably update this story again before break is over :D**

**I loved the reviews I got last time. But to my disappointment I didn't reach the 90 mark. :(**

****don't forget to vote for Mel's wedding dress**


	8. the perfect dress

**A/N: I LOVED the response I got for last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who voted for Melanie's wedding dress. The dress's link is on my website. I'd like to thank **inluvwithfictionalcharacter **and **bella1985 **for sending me their choice of dresses. Unfortunately, the dress my friend chose was the one that won. I'm sorry. **

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. But you guys did take a while to help me reach 100 reviews. Lol.**

**And I had a lot of projects to do. I have midterms this week so I'm not sure when I'll update next. If I get a good response ( MEANING THAT MOST IF NOT ALL THE 53 PEOPLE THAT HAVE THIS STORY ON ALERT REVIEW), then I'll update in less than four days…otherwise my next update might not be for another week or two.**

**Kay I'll stop rambling…**

**enjoy this really really late update :D**

**Disclaimer: ****I'm only playing in Stephenie's sandbox{fictional world}... i don't own the bucket or the pail {characters}. :D**

_Last Chapter:_

_"What's taking Jared so long?" I inquired anxiously. I wanted to get this over with already._

_"Ian O'Shea, you're not worried are you?" Wanda challenged._

_"No." I said unconvincingly. I was more afraid of losing Wanda than worried. I just had a gnawing feeling in the back of my head that things wouldn't go as smoothly as planned._

_Her eyebrows furrowed. "Ian, weren't you the one that told me everything would be fine and not to worry?"_

_She was right. I had told her that and now I was contradicting myself. I put on the best carefree smile I could manage "Everything will be fine." I reassured both her and myself._

_Before she could say anything, Jared slammed the door shut and revved the engine._

_"Let's get this show on the road." He exclaimed, reversing out of the cave._

Chapter eight

-MPOV-

We rode in silence, the atmosphere thick with apprehension and excitement. The only sound was the low purr of the Honda Civic and the click of the gear shift when Jared switched gears. So when the engine suddenly ceased its purring, I noticed how uncomfortable the silence really was.

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that Jared had pulled in front of a small boutique called "Tie the knot."

I released the seat belt from its buckle and let it flow aimlessly from me. I reached down to pick up my clutch, when Jared's hand intercepted mine. I turned my face toward him questioningly, and was startled by how close his face was to mine.

"Be careful," he said, his husky voice laced with worry and sternness.

I rolled my eyes. Ever since we got engaged he was always too worried about my safety.

"I always am." I replied lightly, hoping to ease his mood.

"Call me, when you're done. And promise me you'll call if you run into any trouble. "Jared said seriously ignoring my attempts to appease his worry.

I slowly took my hand out of his and place it gently on his cheek. "I promise that I will call when I'm done."

"Mel, I'm ser-"He started.

"And so am I. There will be no other reason to call you. Trust me." I said, and then pulled his lips to mine before he could say anything else.

I broke away reluctantly.

"I love you." Jared said against my lips.

"I love you too." I replied.

Then with a chaste kiss, I grabbed my clutch and turned around to see Ian and Wanda kissing. Wanda's arms were locked around Ian's neck. Her head was tilted slightly upward so that she could reach his lips. One of Ian's hands cupped Wanda's face while the other rested on the small of her back. They were oblivious to the intensity of their love for each other; but the rest of the world wasn't. The way they looked at each other, told you that they couldn't live a second without the other.

"Do something. Otherwise we'll be here all day waiting for them to come back to reality." Jared whispered in my ear.

I swatted his arm playfully, laughed, and then nodded in agreement.

I opened my door and said "Bye Jared, Bye Ian."

Slowly the backseat lovers resurfaced.

"Be safe." Ian whispered.

I rolled my eyes, men.

Wanda giggled. "Bye Ian." Then she slipped out of Ian's hold, waved goodbye as Jared sped away, and strolled over to where I was standing.

As we walked toward the small entrance, I realized how excited I felt. Just a few days ago, I thought that I wouldn't get the chance to have the fairy tale wedding that I always dreamed about. And now here I was, fulfilling another part of my dream.

I pushed open the door, walked in, and was enveloped with a warm vanilla smell.

A stout woman, who seemed to be in her mere 60's, strolled up to us. "Welcome to Tie the Knot, what can I do for you today?" she said.

I suddenly felt self-conscious and worried that the lady would recognize that I wasn't a soul. I shook the fear out of my head.

"Oh how silly of me. You obviously are looking for a dress, if you came here." She smiled creating more wrinkles under her eyes.

She reminded me so much of my grandmother and all the lingering fear, doubt, and worry were replaced by comfort. I smiled in return. "I'm here to look for my wedding dress. And a bridesmaid dress for Wanda." I said turning to introduce Wanda. But when I turned, Wanda was no longer standing next to me.

Noticing my perplexed expression, the saleswoman pointed towards a rack of bridesmaid dresses, "She's over there."

"Mel! Come look at these! "Wanda exclaimed, emerging from behind the rack with eyes as big as saucers.

I laughed. She acted like such a teenager sometimes, it made me wonder if it was because her host was 17 years old.

I turned back to the saleswomen, and saw her scrutinizing me from head to toe. I felt the fear creeping back. Was she suspecting that I was human? Was it the fact that Wanda called me Mel? Wanda had said that many souls kept their hosts names, so it shouldn't give me away should it?

I started to say something, when the lady said. "I think I might have the perfect dress for you. It might need a little fitting, but nothing too drastic."

I sighed in relief. She was just assessing my figure for a dress. As she walked away, I walked to where Wanda was.

As I reached her, she pulled out three dresses from the rack. "I really like this style so I picked out three different colors in it. Which color do you like best?"

It was a cocktail length, strapless dress with an empire bodice. Each dress was framed with a different colored sheer fabric and had a matching sheer waist tie sash.

"Hmm… I like the style too. But I'm not sure which color would look best on you." I contemplated.

"Dear, why don't you try them all in the dressing room?" The sales lady called behind me.

I realized that I didn't know her name and it would be rude to call her saleswoman.

"Excuse me, "I said.

"Yes, darling." She replied.

"May I know your name?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know if I sounded polite enough.

"Oh, silly me. I forgot my manners. My name is Maudy." She replied laughing lightly.

Maudy. So she kept her hosts name. It suited her personality really well too.

Before I could tell Maudy my name, Wanda bounded out of the fitting room. She was wearing the ice blue dress. It accented her blonde curls beautifully.

"It's perfect." I exclaimed.

"It is." She affirmed, twirling on the heel of her foot, stopping to stand infront of the full length mirror and admiring the dress.

"Did you find your dress yet?" She asked excitedly, turning to face me.

"Here it is." Maudy said as she strolled out of the storage room with a big garment bag.

I felt a wave of excitement and anxiety wash over me, as Maudy struggled to zip open the bag. I saw a flash of white and a shimmering silky fabric.

"Would you like me to help you open it?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, as she stepped aside and waved at the dress like Vanna White.

I walked over to the bag and gently but quickly zipped it open. I pushed the flaps of the bag aside and gasped at the dress in front of me. My eyes traveled over the crystals that detailed the embroidery on the strapless empire bodice. My eyes became wider as they scanned over the draped silk fabric on the torso and the asymmetrical waterfall draping that flowed to the floor. It was beautiful. It was beyond what I imagined. It was the perfect dress.

**A/N:**

**So as always I'd love to read your thoughts and opinions IN A REVIEW.**

****REMEMBER: the more response I get the more motivated I will be to take a break from studying for my midterms and update this story in less than four days.**

**Favs: 38**

**Alerts: 53**

**Hits: 3,867**


	9. go vote

Author's note:

**the poll for wanda's dress is still running… it will be open on my profile until Sunday morning.**

**SO GO VOTE! PLEASE .... ;)**

-xoxo

r.m.l.a (readingmylifeaway)


	10. authors note

Author's note:

This is just a space taker because if i get rid of this then people are not able to review on the chapter that i just updated.

-xoxo

r.m.l.a (readingmylifeaway)


	11. suspicions

**A/N: 136 REVIEWS!!!!!!! That just made my horrible week AMAZING. I never thought this story could get so much praise…especially from people who don't even have a fanfic pen name.**

**That being said I'd like to reply to those people who reviewed my story without a penname that I could reply to directly:**

* * *

_**Kielagh : you said- ****Please please write more chapters! They're so good! I need to read more!**_

I'm so glad you like this story… you wanted more…wellhere you go :)

_**Zoe: you said- ****You ended at a cliffhanger!! I'm dying to know what happens next! Do Sunny and Kyle get married?**_

was it really a cliffhanger? I'm sorry I try not to do those because I know how much it drives me nuts when other writers do them. Hmm..so when I wrote this story I didn't plan on any of the characters getting married. Then once it was set that Melanie and Jared were getting married, I figured it would be wrong for Ian and wanda not to. I really just wanted this story to give me and other host fans some closure. That being said… I don't think I'm going to have kyle and sunny marry because I think I'll be sick of writing wedding scenes by then. Sorry for the disappointment.

_**Emma: you said-****You are so good at writing! I love how you write all of the characters, especially Ian and Mel! Please update your story!**_

Why thank you. (Takes a bow). Your compliment just inflated my self esteem. :) I love Ian…and who wouldn't love someone like Mel? If I had an older sister…I think I'd want one like mel.

**_Sophy: you said- Please please please take a break from studying for your midterms and update your story! I have to read more!! But don't fail on any tests because of that._**

Well I'm done with my midterms. Sorry I couldn't take a break from studying…I don't have finals this year due to senior exemption..so midterms are really important. I hope you'll forgive me after reading this chapter :)

_**Kate: you said-****That was an awesome story!! You need to update it! Take a break from your midterms, not that I want you to fail or anything. I know you said that the more responses you get, the more motivated you'll be to update your story, but I need to know more! PLEASE UPDATE IT!**_

You think my story is awesome?! (smiles ecstatically) Same thing I said to sophy above… sorry I couldn't take a break from my midterms… they are really important this year. I WAS DEFINETLY MOTIVATED! Who wouldn't be when they reached 136 reviews in just 5 days! So here is my update..i hope you enjoy ;)

_**Mia: you said-****Please update this story! I need to know what happens next!**_

I hope this satisfies your need to know more !

**_Dani: you said-I'm in love with your story! PLEASE UPDATE IT ON FRIDAY!_**

YOURE in love with my story. I'm definitely floating on a cloud with all the love I'm getting. THANK YOU!

_**Ash: you said- ****I'm absolutely loving your version of what happens after The Host! I loved the book and I think you doing a great job. The only bad thing that I will say is Wanda is starting to sound more and more like Alice Cullen :p But that's because of her new Host I guess. Ohwell keep up the good work!**_

I'm so glad, happy, elated that you love my version of what happens after the host! And I love your criticism. I wish more people would give me constructive criticism in my reviews.. Don't get me wrong I LOVE praise… but constructive criticism…makes me a better writer.

Kay so I can see why it seems like wanda is becoming like alice Cullen..but I think you'll see her real character come back in this chapter. The reason she was so giddy last chapter is because I wanted to bring out not only the fact that her host is 17 years old but also how Mel sees wanda as a little sister, one who is a little bubbly and a little naïve. I hope that clears it up… I'm glad you pointed it out because now other readers can know why I purposefully screwed up wanda's personality last chapter.

**_Sorrow: you said- Awesomest book EVER!_**

YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!! ;) the host is the best of the best… tied with twilight of course

* * *

**KAY SO NOW I'M DONE REPLYING…AND I'LL SAVE THE REST OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTE TIL THE VERY END. Quick question… do you guy's actually read my author's notes? Just curious…I'm not going to stop writing them..because I just don't think I can help it..but I still want to know.**

**review=preview!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the host…BUT I WISH I OWNED IAN OSHEA! **

_Last chapter:_

_-MPOV-_

_I walked over to the bag and gently but quickly zipped it open. I pushed the flaps of the bag aside and gasped at the dress in front of me. My eyes traveled over the crystals that detailed the embroidery on the strapless empire bodice. My eyes became wider as they scanned over the draped silk fabric on the torso and the asymmetrical waterfall draping that flowed to the floor. It was beautiful. It was beyond what I imagined. It was the perfect dress._

Chapter nine

-WPOV-

I was swimming in bridal gown heaven. At least that's what it felt like. The little boutique, Tie the Knot, was a small cozy store. It was packed with wedding dresses, bridesmaid dresses, heals, and jewelry. I couldn't stop from ogling over everything, while Melanie introduced us to saleswoman. I was so captivated by a rack of sheer dresses that I absently wandered over to them.

My trance was momentarily broken, when I heard Mel introduce me. I pulled out a couple of dresses that had caught my interest and turned to face the entrance where Mel and the saleswoman were standing.

My eyes widened as I realized the sight before me. The saleswoman was stout, a little shorter than me, but what shocked me was that she had wrinkles. Now to a human, like Mel, that would go unnoticed. But I'm a soul, and souls are known to have the best plastic surgeons. Well, they aren't really surgeons; their job is more like a gym trainer's job. They train you how to use medication to get rid of your fat, wrinkles, crooked nose, slim lips, etc. So why did this soul still have wrinkles? I had never met a soul that would reject the products of our kind's advanced science and technology. I had never met any soul that would like to adapt to its host without altering it in anyway. I had never met any soul that felt the way I did about the humans on this world.

Suddenly, as if reading my thoughts, the sales woman's eyes connected with mine. I broke the connection, and with a really fake cheery and bubbly voice I said "Mel! Come look at these! "

She laughed lightly. I watched as the sales woman scrutinized Mel. Fear enveloped me. Could she tell Mel wasn't a soul? Oh no, should I have given Mel a fake soul name? Gosh how could I have been so stupid.

I saw the sales woman open her mouth and proclaim, "I think I might have the perfect dress for you. It might need a little fitting, but nothing too drastic."

I wasn't prepared for what she said, I was too wrapped up in worrying to realize that maybe she was just doing her job. I saw Mel let out the breath she'd apparently been holding back. So she had noticed the sales woman's odd behavior too.

As Mel turned to walk toward me, I pushed away all my thoughts and concentrated on the feeling I had felt when we had arrived.

I randomly pulled out three dresses that were the same style but different colors. Now that I looked at them, I decided that this was definitely the style I wanted to wear. I could feel the excitement, I had felt earlier, creeping back.

"I really like this style so I picked out three different colors in it. Which color do you like best?" I asked.

"Hmm… I like the style too. But I'm not sure which color would look best on you." She replied.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I deliberated in my head how I was going to choose the perfect color.

My deliberation was interrupted by the sales woman, "Dear, why don't you try them all in the dressing room?"

Though I was still suspicious about her, I couldn't help but smile at how helpful and kind she was. I draped the dresses over my arm and walked towards the door that was labeled 'fitting room'.

As I opened the wooden door, it made a loud creaking noise. I closed it back quickly trying to minimize the clamorous creaks it made, but unfortunately that just made them louder. I slipped out of my jean shorts letting them fall to the floor. As I pulled the hot pink ruffled tank over, I heard Melanie conversing with the saleswoman.

"Excuse me, "she said, politely.

"Yes, darling." the sales woman encouraged kindly.

Mel hesitated then quickly asked, "May I know your name?"

"Oh, silly me. I forgot my manners. My name is Maudy." She replied lightly chuckling to herself. I furrowed my eyebrows. She was so kind, like a soul would be to any other soul. But she was genuine, earnest, and so human. I shook that thought away. She couldn't be human. How could she live in a world of souls so inconspicuously?

I slipped into the ice blue dress, tied the sheer sash in a neat bow around my waist, and opened the creaking door.

I walked out slowly, barefoot. Melanie abruptly turned her gaze to me and so did Maudy.

"It's perfect" Mel exclaimed with awe.

I slowly and deliberately took a few steps forward until I stood in front of the full length mirror, which was leaning on a wall not too far away from the fitting room. I gasped. I could feel the host's excitement mix into mine. I felt like a child who was just given tickets to Disney world; I was beyond ecstatic.

"It is." I swooned, as I twirled around slowly on my heal causing the ice blue sheer fabric to swirl around me. If I felt like this, I wonder how Mel would feel if she found the perfect wedding dress. I wonder how _I_ would feel if I found _my_ perfect wedding dress.

I turned around to face Mel.

"Did you find your dress yet?" I asked the excitement from finding my dress still fresh in my voice.

Before Mel had the chance to answer, Maudy came out from the back room with a big bag, which had a zipper down the middle. I guess it was another human item I hadn't heard of. As she walked forward, I realized that the bag was weighing her down and she was struggling to walk under its weight. She couldn't be that weak could she? Souls always kept their hosts in shape no matter how old the host was.

She had finally reached Mel and me, and was now struggling to open the zipper.

"Would you like me to help you open it?" Mel asked anxiously.

Maudy took a deep breath to steady her labored breathing, "Sure."

As soon as she had stepped aside, Mel attacked the bag and in moments she had the bag open.

I stepped a little to the side, so that I could see the dress. It was beyond beautiful. From the meticulous embroidering on the bodice to the draped silk fabric flowing till it hit the floor.

I heard Melanie gasp. I could just imagine Mel walking down the aisle in this dress. It was her perfect dress.

**A/N: aaaaaaaaaaaaa… don't kill me please. If you do you wont find out what is yet to come. I'm so sorry I had to do this. I said id give you an update…and here it is. It might just be the same scene in chapter eight. BUT IT WAS VITAL… you have to understand that this chapter is not fluff. I needed you guys to see wanda's point of view before I kept going with Mel's point of view.**

**BECAUSE I didn't really move on with the story and you guys have been so good to me…I decided that I'd try my best to update again on Sunday. **

**Later on I'll explain why this chapter was so important to the story because If I explain it now it will spoil the story.**

**As always review!! (even if you hate my guts right now) **

**Also review=preview**

**OH *smacks forehead* the poll for wanda's dress is still running… it will be open on my profile until Sunday morning.**

**Alerts: 66**

**Favs: 44**

**Hits: 4229**


	12. Maudy

**A/N: Oh my Carlisle! I really love when you guys review! I didn't think I'd get any reviews for last chapter…**

**Because one. It was so short and two. It was just a recap of the chapter before it just in Wanda's perspective.**

**So I'm really proud of this chapter…it's a lot more intense than any of my other chapters. I know a bunch of you are wondering when I'll give Ian or Jared's point of view of their shopping trip. Well to tell you the truth it was going to be in this chapter, but once again the story just flowed out of my finger tips completely unplanned. **

**If I reach almost 200 reviews… (I know that's a lot to ask for..but I think this chapter deserves reviews…even if they just to tell me that you hate it.) Anyways if I get close to 200 reviews I'll update again this week..Otherwise you'll just have to wait til next week. **

**Oh yeah… I decided to keep the poll for wanda's dress running until I decide that I'm finally going to write about it in a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't the brilliant characters in the host. I only own Maudy's character and this plot. :D**

_Last Chapter:_

_-WPOV-_

_My eyes widened as I realized the sight before me. The saleswoman was stout, a little shorter than me, but what shocked me was that she had wrinkles. Now to a human, like Mel, that would go unnoticed. But I'm a soul, and souls are known to have the best plastic surgeons. Well, they aren't really surgeons; their job is more like a gym trainer's job. They train you how to use medication to get rid of your fat, wrinkles, crooked nose, slim lips, etc. So why did this soul still have wrinkles? I had never met a soul that would reject the products of our kind's advanced science and technology. I had never met any soul that would like to adapt to its host without altering it in anyway. I had never met any soul that felt the way I did about the humans on this world._

_-MPOV-_

_I walked over to the bag and gently but quickly zipped it open. I pushed the flaps of the bag aside and gasped at the dress in front of me. My eyes traveled over the crystals that detailed the embroidery on the strapless empire bodice. My eyes became wider as they scanned over the draped silk fabric on the torso and the asymmetrical waterfall draping that flowed to the floor. It was beautiful. It was beyond what I imagined. It was the perfect dress._

Chapter Ten

-MPOV-

I don't know how long I stood there gaping at the white dress in front of me. The only words that came out of my mouth were, "It's perfect."

Maudy giggled lightly and said "Wait until you see the back." Then she stepped in front of me and released the dress from it's bag. She swiftly turned around and my eyes grew even wider. I was sure that my eyes would fall out of my sockets. The fabric was pinched together to create a tight fit around the torso. Ivory ribbons zigzagged through loop holes bringing the front empire bodice fabric together in the back. The waterfall draping in the front of the dress, looked even more intricate on the back of the dress as it flowed into a chapel length train.

"Mel," I heard Wanda say, but I was too busy taking in the sight before me. I was living the magical moment my mom had described to me when I was little.

"Mel," Wanda said again. This time she lightly shook my shoulders, persistent on getting my attention.

When she realized that I was just as persistent in ignoring her, she said "Mel, Jared is on the phone for you."

I snapped out of my trance, as reality slapped me in the face. Was something wrong? Was Jared in danger?

I shook my head frantically, to clear my head and then turned to face Wanda.

She smiled slyly. "Just kidding. But now that I have your attention, why don't you try the dress on? I bet it will look even better when you're wearing it."

I frowned at her cruel joke, but then decided she was right. I confidently picked up the dress from the hook it was hanging on and walked towards the fitting room.

-WPOV-

Mel opened the clamorous fitting room door and disappeared behind it. I deliberated if I should confront Maudy or not. She was busy digging through the shoe shelves.

"Maudy?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes, dear?" she replied.

"Are you a soul?" I blurted out. My hand smacked against my mouth and my eyes grew wide with shock at what I had just said.

"Yes. And no." she replied, meeting my gaze and smiling slightly.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?" was all I could muster.

She sighed. "If I tell you, will you tell me something in return?" she negotiated.

I shuffled my feet; Deliberating for a few minutes, before deciding that she was harmless. I nodded, encouraging her to continue before I changed my mind.

She slowly walked over to a bench that was situated in front of the shoe racks. She turned her gaze back to me, and patted the empty bench next to her.

Once I was seated next to her, her eyes became distant and she began.

"It was around 20 years ago. Of course, as you know, the souls had already taken over. I was 35 and was married to the man of my dreams. We had a little apartment in Chicago. Since Chicago was so populated, it wasn't that hard to stay inconspicuous. But my husband and I still took precautions." She stopped abruptly, and turned to look at me. "Have you ever read the book 1984 by George Orwell?"

"I have." Melanie stated, before I could reply.

I guess I was more captivated in Maudy's story than I had thought, because I hadn't heard Melanie come out of the fitting room.

Maudy smiled, and patted the empty bench space on the other side of her. Melanie strode over and sat down, still dressed in her white tank top and jeans.

"Well, in the book the people of Oceana are constantly monitored and every move they make is assessed. If they showed any sign of defying Big Brother, then they are arrested by the thought police. When they are released from captivity, they no longer doubted Big Brother. It was as if the Party has taken away their ability to think for themselves and their ability to voice their own opinions."

She took a deep breath, before continuing.

"In the beginning the main character Winston and his lover do everything together in secrecy. No one realized that they were defying Big Brother in anyway, for a while. They came to the unanimous decision that if one of them was caught, they wouldn't give the other one away…"

She paused and took a deep breath.

I wasn't sure what this book had anything to do with whether she was a soul or not. But at the same time I was entranced by the story.

Once her lungs were replenished with oxygen, Maudy continued "Winston and Julia were really careful at first, but then they became more careless. When they were finally caught, one of them caved right away letting Big Brother control them and the other one tried to hold out as long as possible. Julia was the one that caved in right away and she tattled on Winston. Eventually they both became followers of Big Brother."

She paused again. "That's what happened to my husband and me. We had vowed to never lead a seeker to the other if one of us were caught. After a while, we were assured that we would never get caught. We became careless, and let our human nature slip through ever so often. One day my husband didn't return from raiding one of the local drugstores. I waited a day or two, and he still didn't return. On the third day, I came to the conclusion that I had lost him forever even though my heart didn't want to believe it. It was mid afternoon and I was packing my duffle bag, when the door swung open. My husband walked over to me and told me that we had to leave right away. My gut told me that something was misplaced about him, but my heart deluded that doubt as it fluttered with happiness at the sight of him. I grabbed the duffle bag and we hurried out the door. When we got outside and the sunlight hit his eye in an angle, I realized that he was no longer my husband. He was one of them. "

She sighed. "Before I could blink, I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I was no longer alone inside my mind. The day my husband had left for his raid, I had found out I was pregnant. I guess the fact that I had to keep my baby safe, kept me from fading away. I blocked her out whenever she tried to penetrate into my memory. Unlike my husband, I fought for control against the soul inside me. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. I began to show, and the soul finally caught on. She was eager to get an abortion, but I wouldn't give up that easily. I begged, pleaded pathetically for her to see how much this child meant to me. It was the only thing left that reminded me of my husband, it was the only family I had."

Maudy sniffled, by instinct I reached over and wiped her tears away. She smiled weakly and continued. "I became so desperate I showed her all the memories I had with my husband. I would invade her dreams with my vivid memories. Soon she gave in. And though it bothered me a little that she started to think of the child as hers, I suppressed the annoyance with the satisfaction that at least my child would be safe. As the bump on my stomach got bigger, I became weaker. Then…" she choked on the sobs that were now erupting in her chest.

Mel and I soothingly rubbed her back.

"You don't have to continue, if you don't want to." We both said in unison.

She shook her head, "No. It's about time I let this out. In a few weeks, I sensed that something was wrong. I urged the soul to go to the healer. She complied. When the examinations were done…." She took a deep labored breath. "I had a miscarriage. I was devastated, but it would be an understatement to say that the soul inside me was too. She was beyond devastated and slowly started to disappear, giving me more and more control over my body."

She blinked back the final tears that had formed in her eyes. "I am human, but I still have a faded soul inside me."

I didn't know what to say. My mouth opened then closed repeatedly like a fish. Everytime I'd think of something to say, I'd realize it just wasn't good enough.

Instead, I just wrapped my small arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"And no one has ever suspected you?" Melanie asked curiously.

Maudy shook her head, her mood lightening. "Nope. And whenever someone questions if I'm human, I just tell them to shine a flash light in my eye."

"Then why did you tell us you weren't?" Melanie asked the question that I was about to.

"Because, you're not a soul." She affirmed confidently, looking directly at Melanie.

**A/N: So hit or miss? I know it's short..but you don't know how long it took to write and how many times I restarted until I was finally satisfied.**

**If you haven't read 1984…it's not a bad book…the ending sucked but the concept behind it was really good.**

**Oh and if the whole 1984 connection confused you let me know…and I will try to explain it. **

**Alrighty then… I guess you'll either hear from me again this week or next week…depends on the reviews I get!**

**Sorry I'm so picky about reviews but it's just that I spend a lot of time doing fanfiction and when I don't get a response I'm left wondering if you liked it or if you were too lazy or if you hated it. I can't read minds…though that would be pretty amazing… so just take a few seconds/minutes to tell me what you thought.**

**xoxo **

**rmla**

**p.s. vote for wanda's dress on my profile if you haven't already!**

**Favs: 67**

**Alerts: 47**

**Hits: 4777**


	13. Men's Wearhouse

**Replies for chapter 10's reviews:**

**Kaleigh: you said- Thanks for updating so quickly!! Interesting twist to the story. I can't wait to see what happens next! P.S.- Will you write Jared's or Ian's POV for when they're buying clothes?**

Thank you. I'm glad you liked the twist. In answer to your question..yes I will…when will I? …this chapter :D

**Emma: you said- I didn't expect the whole thing about Maudy. It is interesting though. I'm definitely reading more. How many chapters are you planning on writing?**

What's funny is I didn't expect it either. I'm serious when i say that the story basically slips through my fingertips. I'm not sure how many I know for sure that this story isn't ending anytime soon.

**Zoe: you said- Cool! Loved the whole new thing with Maudy. It makes the whole story more interesting and not foreshadowing. I thought that Mel and wanda were just going to buy dresses then get out.**

I love foreshadowing but I suck at I always give away everything instead of just bits and pieces. And like I said to Emma, the way a chapter turns out is always unexpected to me…because I don't really think it through I just go with the flow. I intended for Mel and wanda just to buy dresses..but then I came up with a different idea… and maudy just sort of ended up being the character that is going to help me follow through with my idea.

**Sophy : you said-Hit definitely for me! I love your writing style. Have you written fanfiction for any other books like Twilight?**

Thanks for the hit! Yes I have written fanfiction for the twilight series…one is called "There is a first for everything" and the other is "Chemistry."

I would love it if you read them…and leave a word or two telling me if you liked them as much as you like inseparable. *batts eyelashes pleadingly*

**Dani: you said-I really liked the whole Maudy part because I didn't expect that. Please write again this week! PLEASE!**

AAA… I'm so glad you liked the maudy part…I was a little nervous people would think it was stupid. I'm writing again this week :D

**Kate: you said- Hit hit hit if you ask me. Loved it! I love reading your fanfiction because Stephenie Meyer still hasn't written the sequel to the Host! I'm waiting for her next book and your next chapter (hopefully this week).**

Thank you so much! I hope she writes a sequel too…but I hope it's after I finish most of this story because I don't think I could write this story if she came out with her sequel. I just wouldn't be able to compete with her.

**Mia: you said- Please update your story this week!! Sorry I'm not more informative but I do have to say that I check every day to see if you've updated your story! Love it!**

Just telling me you love my story is informative ENOUGH! So don't worry about it just the fact that you took a few minutes to give me a review is satisfying enough.

**Allison: you said- My friend Mia told me to check out your story cause I'm a Host obsessor. I can read almost any fanfiction on the host. Yours is one of my favorites. I hope you get to 200 reviews so your writing is appreciated and so that all of host obsessors out there who are in love with your story (like me) will get to know more.**

I'm so glad im fueling your obsession for the host!! Wow I'm really touched that people are telling their friends to read my story. And the fact that my story is one of your favorites…that just kicked my self esteem up a notch! Thank you!

**Hayleigh: you said-Wow! I love this story! I just read it today for the first time because my friend recommended it. It's awesome! Please update it soon! A lot of people like me are waiting!**

aaaah I'm loving the fact that people are recommending my story! That just makes my life! I'll try to limit the wait!

**Meggie: you said- I always wondered what Ian and Wanda's everyday life was like, too. I'm glad that I can guess thanks to your story. I'm not very imaginative. but your story is so good! I would do more exclamation marks but I don't have the time. I can't wait for your next chapter.**

Hehe..i'll do exclamation for you..because you took the time to write me a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad I can help you guess…I never thought I was imaginative…but then I found fanfiction and like the site says "unleash your imagination" and that's exactly what it did for me atleast.

Thanks for the review!

**Meggi115: you said- OMG! We need to know what happens next! That chapter was amazing!**

I'm glad you think it's amazing! Thank you for reviewing

**Ms cullenblackoshea: you said- i love this story please continue...i am on alert when you do i want to know wanda surprise and more about maudy...**

I love your review. It tells me exactly what you want to know in my story…you'll definetly get a little more maudy and wanda surprise will be revealed in due time.

**X-abbi-X: you said-omg! This story is zoo amazing ! I dont actually have a fanfiction account but I love the host ( and Ian of course ) so I decided to check it out. These chapters are soo great and they are really well written. O and by the way you asked a couple of chapters ago if anyone reads the authors notes and I can't speak for anyone else when I say this but I always read them :) keep the great chapters coming :)**

Thank you thank you thank you, you're making me blush with all the praise. I think you might be the only one that reads my authors notes because you're the only one that addressed the question I asked. So thank you for reading my notes…and FOR LOVING THIS STORY…and for reviewing!

**A/N: **

**So … the whole I need 200 reviews before I update this week was a pretty absurd request on my part. I realized that after I posted the chapter up. Despite my cruelty you guys reviewed abundantly and I'm so thankful because you made my week better. The explanation of why my week wasn't so great is in the bottom author's note.**

**I'm really glad you guys liked Maudy and her story… I was a little nervous about that. **

**Let me clear something up before I let you guys read chapter 11. Ian and Wanda are the main focus of this story. So don't worry when Ian disappears for a chapter…because HE will always comeback! I love him and the main reason I'm writing this story is because when I read the Host there wasn't enough Ian in it and I NEEDED MORE OF HIM.**

**One more thing...i will be updating atleast once a week from now on.**

**Drum roll please….**

**Because here is what you've all been waiting so patiently for... ;)**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not owned by me!**

Chapter eleven

-IPOV-

"Be safe" I whispered.

Wanda rolled her eyes, mockingly. She brushed her lips against mine. I tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away and started giggling.

"Bye, Ian." She said ecstatically and bounded out of the car.

I closed the door, and Jared stepped on the gas. Wanda waved, and I kept my eyes locked on her retreating figure. We turned the corner and I could no longer see her or the store. I sighed and turned my craned neck back to face the front.

"So how far is the Men's wearhouse from the store?" I inquired, hoping that it was close enough.

Jared chuckled shaking his head backing and forth. "Relax, Ian. It's only 5 miles away."

I nodded with satisfaction and slumped back into the seat.

After about 10 minutes we drove into yet another parking lot. Except this one actually had several cars in it.

We got out of the car and walked confidently through the glass doors, below the Men's Wearhouse sign.

A blast of cool air hit our overheated bodies. It felt like we just came out of the oven and stepped into a freezer.

The store was packed with racks full of suits draped over silver metal hangers. It dawned on me that this wouldn't take as long as I'd hoped it would. _What were we going to do with ourselves after we finished and had to wait for the girls to finish their shopping?_ I sighed in dismay.

I didn't get a chance to dwell on my thoughts for long, because I noticed a sales man walking up to us.

_Act natural._ I reminded myself.

I felt really uncomfortable around souls, excluding Wanda of course because she was more human than anyone I knew. I just wish she'd see herself that way.

"Hi I'm Grazing the Grass. What can I help you with today?" the sales man said.

I cleared my throat, giving me enough time to come up with suitable names for Jared and me.

_Remember your manners. _Wanda's voice floated into my head. I had to slightly shake my head to keep myself from swooning at the sound of her voice. The day before yesterday, she had sat me down and gone through an entire list of things I needed to do in order to act like a soul.

"Nice to meet you, Grazing the Grass. I'm Burns Living Flowers and this is my friend Ride a Horse." I said shaking his outreached hand.

Jared shot me a look. I had to stifle the guffaw that wanted to erupt from my lips.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now what exactly are you looking for." He asked in a serious business tone.

"I'm getting married." Jared stated through clenched teeth.

Damn. I wish I never pissed him off, because now his attitude could give us away.

"So, we need tuxedos." I added in a friendlier tone.

"Very well, then." Grazing the Grass replied, as he turned on his heal and walked towards the back corner of the store.

"Jared, what the hell was that? Are you trying to blow are cover?" I hissed.

"I should be asking you the same thing. 'Riding a Horse'?" he snapped.

"I panicked okay. Shit, I'm sorry that I couldn't come up with a better one on the spot." I defended myself.

Jared sighed. "Yea. I know I would've thought of something worst. Just don't tell Mel. Okay? She won't let me forget it, if she found out."

I smiled mischievously for a moment, before replacing it with a serious expression. "I won't." I reassured.

Grazing the Grass walked back with a tux in his hand. He held it up so that we could examine it. "How's this?" He asked Jared.

"I'm not picky. This one looks like something I'd wear." Jared responded, in an indifferent but kind tone.

"Alright then go try it on and see if this is your size." Grazing the Grass ordered.

Then he looked at me studiously.

Before he could turn and walk away, I said. "If you don't mind, do you think you have a tux that I could wear as best man and then later as a groom?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a mere second, nodded, then turned around and walked away.

I glanced down at my watch; it had only been 20 minutes. I groaned. I needed time to go faster so that I could see Wanda and hold her safe in my arms.

When I looked back up, Jared stepped out of the fitting room.

"What do you think?" he said mockingly, spreading his arms out like the girls who present the showcases on Price's Right.

"It's so you. I think this might be the one." I gushed sarcastically.

"I think you're right Burns Living Flowers." Grazing the Grass said as he walked over with another tux in his hand.

I had to keep my jaw from dropping and my chuckling under control. He thought I was serious?!

"Here is yours. This is a perfect for a best man as well as for a groom." He stated matter-of-factly.

His business like tone and his seriousness was getting too much for me to handle. God, souls had no personality. I don't see how Wanda associates herself as one.

I took the tuxedo from his hand and walked into the fitting room next to Jared's.

-------

"So what was that nonsense GG was sputtering about your tux being perfect for a best man and a groom?" Jared asked as he shifted gears.

After I had come out of the dressing room, Grazing the Grass, or GG as Jared called him, had approved of it. Then we had quickly payed for the suits and got our asses out of there before you could say 'Burns living Flowers.'

"I don't know" I replied shrugging off Jared's observation.

"Well, whatever his reason, he got me thinking. And no pressure dude, but when are you planning to tie the knot with Wanda?" he questioned.

I could answer this one truthfully, so I replied. "When she is ready."

He nodded in agreement.

My mind quickly digressed and began to wonder if Mel had figured it out yet. I wanted to call them and ask if they were done. My body was aching to hold Wanda. My heart was hurting even more, because without her in my embrace I didn't know if she was safe.

As if reading my mind, Jared said "Let's call them and find out if they're done yet. It has been an hour and a half."

I tried nodding indifferently, but I knew you could see the eagerness sketched across my face.

Jared laughed, "She better be ready soon, because you can't live a second without her."

Then he picked up his cell and pressed the '1' key, speed dialing Mel's number.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. It took me a while, because I'm starting to get writers block. I know where this story is heading I just don't know how to get it there exactly…these chapters are basically writing themselves out spontaneously.**

**Also the other reason this is short…is because this week is really hard for me. My favorite teacher just passed away due to reoccurring cancer. He was supposed to live another week. I found out over the weekend and it was just a big shock. My entire school is in a really depressed mood, but we had a snow day yesterday and today… so it helped me recover a little.**

**Okay…well I hope I satisfied all of the people who wanted Ian and Jared's shopping trip scene. **

**As always review….**

**And I will send you a sneek peak if you do.**

p.s. If you guys are fans of twilight...i would love if you read my stories "Chemistry" and "There's a first for everything" and i would LOVE it even more if you reviewed them and told me if you liked it as much as this story or not!

xoxo

rmla

**wanda's wedding dress poll is still running!**


	14. epiphany

_**I got a lot of reviews from non-fanfictioners … so I will reply to the ones that say something more than blurbs like ' great story' or 'update soon'**_

_**Review Replies:**_

**haseya07- you said: ****I totally love your plot and I can't wait for the next chapter! Please write soon.. I'm dying to read about Mel's wedding and Ian's proposal, haha.**

Thank you for the compliment. It's really reassuring to know that my plot is good. Sometimes I feel like it's really boring or wishy washy. Mel's wedding is fast approaching and Ian's proposal is too.

**annie_archangel- you said: ****i hope you're kidding me .i need more of this it's like my own personal brand of heroin .and i'm serious so yeah you get you're fingers working 'cause i'm loosing my mind over here .god looked at me when he created my soul and said "oh , sorry i have no more patience left in my patience jar so you'll just have to do without"and that really isn't fair everyone should have at least one ounce of i'm babbling by now i know but i really need more so you know what you have to do by the way i started thinking and realised that u said somewhere that jeb was married ...whom to?'cause i really can't remember that part and i just finished reading the book so i'd love to know .maybe i just missed it , which would make me pretty stupid anyways nice writing and please keep up the good work**

first off YOU SERIOUSLY MOTIVATED ME to take a couple minutes each day to write something for this story despite my work load and writers block. SO THANK YOU! Haha fanfiction is definetly my brand of heroin…I have internet on my phone and that phone is literally never out of my hands because I'm always reading fanfiction on it. I love your babbling…you made my stomach hurt from laughing so hard and your little rant about god not giving you patience. I think we're on the same boat on that one. Jeb is married to Maggie. I'm not sure if you remember her. Sharon is their daughter. I hope you like this chapter. ;)

**ocard- you said: so i pretty much read this story from beginning to end, finishing at 2am (and i had a history test that same morning which i dont remember taking i was so tired... but it was totally worth it). this is the first host fanfic i've actually kept up with; all the others i've tried to get into have gone almost too OCC, too cheesey, spelled things wrong, and had weird, totally non-realistic plot twists and.. ugh. but your story, my dear, is compelling, the characters are still the characters we love from the book, and your plot twist actually makes sense (GREAT idea btw... maudy= brilliant!).so yeah, i usually dont review, but i thought, ah hell this was so good why not... so here i am :] im totally suggesting this to my friend, so you'll probably have at least one more faithful reader ;]  
i loved it, keep it up, and ian is my hero!  
peace love and happiness,  
ocard...which is draco spelled backwards. im totally guilty of being a harry potter nerd... so sue me!**

Gah you guys are making me float like a cloud with all the praise. I seriously can't stop the heat from rising up to my cheeks! OMG I never thought that my story was that good. I mean I've been told it is good..but I never thought that it would get someone to read until 2 am. I read at night too either on my phone or on my laptop…once I even read a 40 chapter story until the break of dawn…and I had two test that day.I NEVER thought that my story would be one of those worth pulling an all nighter for. Sorry for being redundant but I'm in shock. FIRST FANFIC of host you've kept up with…gah I feel like I should be kissing the floor you walk on because you're raising my self esteem through the roof. KAY the maudy compliment definetly just made my confidence soar..because she is not stephenie's character; she is mine all mine..and somebody thinks she is brilliant! Aaah! Thank you for suggesting this to your friend. Did she review this? If not tell her she has the coolest friend in the world, you, because you are an amazing fan!!

Hey harry potter nerds unite..because I think spelling draco backwards is a brilliant user name!

**LovesSparkles- you said: ****This is really good so far - the host has such a distinctive voice, but you've done a really good job capturing it. My favorite part of the book is after Wanda wakes up in Pet's body, but SM stops almost right after with no details! Thank goodness for fanfic:) I can tell already this one is going to be good!**

So even though you reviewed for the first chapter…I'm replying. I really would like to know what you think of it after you read this chapter so please let me know. Why do I really want to know your opinion? Well because you said I did a good job capturing the voice that SM uses in the host and I want to know if I have faltered from it in any of the others also you said my story is going to be good. so did it live up to your expectations? P.s. TGFF- thank god for fanfic ;) totally agree with you!

**Lila-you said: ****I am in love with this story. I am really sorry bout ur teacher tho. If u need time to recover, then I don't wanna pressure u. Just no that u have my support as well as the support of hundreds of other fans. Keep on writing like the way u do! I also think to make that one girl happy u should end the story at the end of wanda And ian's wedding and have Kyle stand up and propose to sunny and everyone be like ''here we go again!'' haha. **

Thank you for your condolences. I LOVE Your idea of kyle proposing… but I might have to do it a little differently … you'll see why later. When I write a story I only plan out how im going to begin it, the character's role, the main idea, and the ending of the story. The rest just flows through as I write each chapter. I was having trouble thinking of a good ending..and YOURS is perfect SO THANK YOU! P.s. your support and love for this story is really appreciated, thank you again.

**Alex-you said: ****WOw. You're a really good writer. I keep thinking that I'm actually reading the sequel to The Host. I'm gonna be checking the computer every hour this weekend for an update! :)  
-Alex.  
p.s. Sorry about your teacher.**

I DON'T THINK MY CHEEKS COULD GET ANY REDDER! Thank you for thinking im such a good writer…its so reassuring. The fact that you think you're reading the host sequel just makes my heart soar because that is exactly what my motive was..to continue where SM left off. So I'm glad to know that I'm accomplishing my goal. OMG im soo sooo sooo sorry… crap I feel so bad you check your computer for an update so often and I didn't update until like a month later. SORRY! Thank you for your condolences.

**PHEW now that the heat from my cheeks has finally cooled after all those flattering reviews, I think I can continue with my author's note.**

**A/N:**

**Kay quick question Do you guys read my author notes? In your reviews please tell me if you actually read my review replies and author notes. Because I usually love doing them but now that I'm so busy I want to know if I should even waste time replying on my chapters and explaining things in my author notes.**

**That being said here is my explanation for taking so long to update: my computer crashed and I lost the chapter. That led to a writer's block because I had to start from scratch. **

**Then LIFE CAME KNOCKING AND I HAD TO ANSWER THE DOOR FIRST BEFORE I RETURNED TO FANFICTION.**

**So every minute I can spare I try to write… but I haven't had a lot of time to spare lately. So I'm really sorry and I hope you'll forgive me. I don't know how long the next update will take..but I will try my best to make it soon.**

**Well here is what you all have been waiting for…don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maudy and this plot. Stephenie owns all the other characters and anything else you recognize from the host. :)**

_Last two Chapters:_

_-IPOV-_

_As if reading my mind, Jared said "Let's call them and find out if they're done yet. It has been an hour and a half."_

_I tried nodding indifferently, but I knew you could see the eagerness sketched across my face. _

_Jared laughed, "She better be ready soon, because you can't live a second without her." _

_Then he picked up his cell and pressed the '1' key, speed dialing Mel's number._

_-WPOV-_

"_Then why did you tell us you weren't?" Melanie asked the question that I was about to._

"_Because, you're not a soul." She affirmed confidently, looking directly at Melanie. _

Chapter twelve

WPOV

Before any of us could respond to Maudy's statement, Melanies cell phone began to ring.

She reached into her small purse, fumbling a little before pulling out the small phone. She stole a quick glance at the caller ID, before she flipped the phone open and answered it.

"Hey Jared." She said into the mouth piece, before removing it from her ear and pressing another button.

"Hey Mels. How's the shopping going?" Jared's voice filled the empty silence in the store.

"It's going well. Why?" Melanie answered.

"Well, we just finished and Ian is practically going insane with the desire to see Wanda. So I thought maybe a phone call would appease his anxiety." He laughed, as I heard a muffled "Shut up, Jared."

I had to stifle my giggle, as Melanie laughed openly. I glanced at Maudy and she just raised an eyebrow, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Okay, fine." We heard Jared mutter distantly to Ian.

"Mels, just hurry up and call when you're done. I love you and stay saf-" Jared said, before we heard Ian say " Cut to the chase Jared."

Jared laugh, " Okay I'll talk to you later. Can you give the phone to Wanda before Ian murders me."

We heard a shuffling noise and then Ian's deep voice rang through the speaker.

"Hello?" He said.

I giggled. "Hey, Ian."

"Hey love. Did you find your Maid of Honor dress?" He greeted.

"Yes, I did. I hope you'll like it." I said.

"I'll always love what you wear Wanda. You could make the ugliest outfit look extraordinarily beautiful." He replied, comforting my insecurities.

"You're just saying that." I contorted.

"No, I mean it." He affirmed.

I shrugged brushing off his compliment, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"So, when do you think you'll be done? " He asked, attempting nonchalance.

I laughed at how eager he sounded despite his attempt. "Soon, Mel just has to try on the dress she found. Then we have to find some heals for the both of us. "

"So that should take about 10 minutes, right?" he asked desperately.

"Don't be stupid, Ian. It will probably take at least another half-hour." Mel said, and then clasped her hand against her mouth. She'd blown our cover.

"Mel? I thought I was talking to Wanda. Wait, are you guys on speakerphone?" Ian deliberated.

"What the hell are they doing on speakerphone?" Jared yelled in the background.

"Calm down guys. Just give us 30 minutes to find our stuff. Then you can come on over and we'll explain everything." Mel said calmly.

"Mel what's going o-"Jared started to ask.

"Nothing. " Mel cut him off.

"Melanie, what do you mean NOTHING?" Jared practically yelled.

"Jared. Just trust me. Okay? Just give us 30 minutes then come to the store." Mel retorted sternly.

"Fine, but only 20 min-"Jared started again.

"Jared," Melanie said stretching his name. "30 minutes. That's it. Now I'm going to go, I'll see you soon."

With that she snapped the phone shut, and dropped it into her purse. Then we both turned to face Maudy, eager to get back on topic.

"So where were we?" Maudy asked.

Without any hesitation, Melanie asked "How did you know I was human? Is it really that obvious?"

Maudy laughed lightly, before explaining "After living among souls and interacting with them on a day to day basis, I could tell you were different. You had this vibe around you that told me you were human. It was obvious to me, but I doubt it would be obvious to any soul. They just don't know what to look for, except for the eyes and the scar on the back of the neck. Unlike me, they can't tell if a person's a human by the way they hold themselves up. "

Before Melanie could respond to Maudy's explanation, Maudy turned to face me.

"Now it's my turn." She said, curiosity burdening her voice.

I gulped my Adam's apple bobbing slowly up then down. I had promised her that if she would answer my question I would answer hers. But now I was nervous, I didn't know what she could possibly want to know, and I anticipated the worst. After much deliberation, I warily nodded encouraging her to continue.

"Are you a human or a soul?" Maudy questioned without missing a beat.

My eyes widened. I was caught off guard and there was no way of going around it. I didn't want to admit that I was a soul. I was afraid that she would be disgusted by me, appalled even. I was afraid that her demeanor towards me would change, that the kindness shining in her eyes when she looked at me would be replaced by hatred.

I stole a glance at Melanie, and she threw me a comforting glance that told me that despite what Maudy thought she would always love me.

I sighed, as I resolved that Maudy deserved the truth after all she had confessed to us.

"I'm a soul." I said dismay coloring my tone. I dropped my eyes to stare at the floor and my head drooped down as well. I could feel the salty tears brimming heavily on my eyelashes. Admitting the fact that I was a soul out loud reminded me that I would never be a human. I would always be a soul.

But before I got a chance to dwell on those feelings for long, Maudy reached over and lifted my chin so that my eyes were forced to stare into hers. When my eyes locked with hers, I saw that the kindness that shone there before my confession was unwaveringly still shining.

"No, you're like me. You used to be a soul, but now you're human." She said her tone affirmative.

It took me a moment to understand what she was saying. When it finally dawned on me that she was implying that I was a human despite the fact that that I was a soul, the tears that had formed in my eyes were now flowing freely. Except this time they were tears of joy. I always felt misplaced. I didn't feel like I belonged with the souls and despite the love I received from Melanie, Jamie, Jared, and Ian I never felt like I truly belonged with humans.

But Maudy's conviction, reassured any doubts that I belonged with humans.

I guess it seemed that I was convinced with Maudy's reassurance, because Melanie added, "Wanda, she's right you know. You're more human than any of us could ever be, and that's why Ian loves you so much."

I tried to control my sobs of joy. When they finally began to wane, I whispered brokenly, "I finally understand. I'm just overwhelmed by happiness that you see me the way I have always dreamed of being seen."

Maudy closed the space that was between us and enveloped me in her arms. My sobs instantly ceased as a wave of comfort took over me. Maudy released me, after one tight squeeze, and reached around me to get the box of tissues.

As I wiped the tears away and blew my nose, Maudy said "Well, ladies. I believe you came here for a reason. And If I'm not mistaken those delectable boys that dropped you off here are eager for you to finish up quickly. "

I laughed at her description of Ian and Jared.

"Knowing them, they'll be here in exactly thirty minutes." I added in between giggles.

Melanie rolled her eyes, as she headed for the fitting room, and said "Overprotective fools."

*****

I just finished walking around in the heels that perfectly accompanied my dress and was taking them off, when I heard the creaks of the fitting room door.

Maudy, who was putting the shoes back in their boxes, and I both glanced expectantly towards the door.

I could literally hear our jaws pop as they fell open. The sight of Melanie in the dress was like a picture perfect bride.

The dress hugged her in all the right places and it accented the glow that had been shining in her face ever since she got engaged.

As I watched Melanie turn slowly in front of the mirror, my brain and my heart finally conjoined their feelings and I realized the obvious. I wanted to be in Melanie's position. No I wasn't envious of her and no I didn't wish I was marrying Jared. I wanted to be a bride, I wanted to feel the thrill of finding my perfect dress, and I wanted to get married. I finally knew that I was ready. I was ready to take the next step with Ian. I had to let him know that I was more than ready and that there wasn't a single doubt that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Maybe, if we lift and pinch the fabric here slightly the train won't get in your feet as much." Maudy said interrupting me from reveling about my epiphany.

She was now standing next to Mel her hands clutching some of the fabric of the dress. It was obvious that they would be preoccupied for a while, so I decided to act on my new found revelation.

"Maudy, can I go in the back and look at the other wedding dresses you have?" I asked casually, hoping to feign indifference.

Melanie turned to face me and lifted her eyebrow questioningly. She could always detect when I had a purpose behind my actions, no matter how nonchalant I was about them.

_Later_. I mouthed back to her and she nodded slightly.

"mm hmm." Maudy replied mutely due to the pins that were being held between her lips.

I looked at the clock before heading behind the counter to the dark storage part of the boutique. Jared and Ian would be here in no more than 20 minutes.

*****

I had gone through at least half of the dresses Maudy owned. I wasn't sure what I was looking for. At first I was just browsing through the motley collection, but then as I foraged through them I felt a growing need to find the one. Maybe I was hoping that finding my perfect dress would be somewhat of a sign to further ensure the fact that I was ready to become Ian's wife. Or maybe my epiphany just made me realize that the sooner I found the dress the sooner I would be Mrs. O'Shea. I felt like a teenage girl, technically my host was one, but I felt like the girl who would scrawl a combination of ways that her name could be connected to her lover's on her notebooks.

I looked at the clock that was next to a window in the dim, confined storage room. The light splayed across the clock enough to enable me to read the time. It had only been ten minutes, and I was even more persistent to finish rummaging through the rest of the dresses.

I only had about five more dresses to examine and I still hadn't found one that sparked my interest. Before I could begin to look at the remaining dresses, a light knock distracted me. I turned to see a smiling Maudy.

"You have such a beautiful collection." I said to Maudy, hoping she wouldn't notice my frazzled demeanor.

Maudy let out a hearty laugh and said, "I guess i do, but none of the ones you looked at are your type. Right?"

I tried to keep my jaw from dropping. How did she know that I was looking for my type.

She tapped her chin lightly, like she had done before she had found Melanie's perfect dress.

"No, none of them are." I agreed earnestly.

She stopped tapping her chin and her eyes glanced down at the pile of five dresses that I had yet to look at.

"Well, don't give up yet sweetie. I have a feeling you'll find it soon enough." She said vaguely and her head jerked slightly towards the pile of dresses.

"Maudy. Could you help me get out of the dress?" I heard Melanie's distant voice.

"Be right there." Maudy said to her before adding to me. "Let me know when you find it."

Then she winked and left me to finish my probing. She was so sure that one of these five would be 'the one'.

I instantly dismissed the first one and let out another frustrated sigh. Then suddenly I felt a small tingly feeling start from the pit of my stomach, as I lifted the first dress and saw the one underneath. I didn't even have to pick it up to examine its full length. My heart was soaring and my breathing hitched with excitement. The dress was perfect; it was beaded and laced on the strapless, heart shaped bodice. I picked it up so that I could see the entire dress. The fabric was cinched at the waist, before the silky, ivory fabric continued to flow to the ground. I slowly turned it around and saw that the train had a ball gown effect to it. It was beautiful and I wanted to try it on. I stole a glance at the clock; 5 more minutes. I quickly closed the storage room door, stripped, and pulled the dress over my head gently.

I patted my hair back into place and reached out to open the door. Before I could open the door, Melanie threw it open.

"There you ar-"she started before she gasped and her mouth fell open.

"That's the one I had in mind. " Maudy confirmed with a wink.

Finally Mel regained her composure and wrapped me in a warm and tender hug.

She squeezed me one more time affectionately with excitement and exclaimed, "Wanda you look beautiful. You should get it, so that when you feel ready to get married you'll already have a dress."

I smiled sheepishly and replied "I'm ready, Mel."

Melanie's smile brightened and she enveloped me again. "I knew it. "

I felt hands groping at the fabric of the dress and I glanced down to see Maudy squatting and examining the dress with her measuring tape.

She slowly got up and proclaimed "Wanda this dress couldn't be more perfect, I don't have a single thing I need to hem or mend."

I could feel my heart thumping frantically against my rib cage. It finally hit me like a ton of bricks. I had found the PERFECT dress. It was the seal on the envelope or at least on my decision. I was going to marry Ian O'Shea. I was going to say yes, without any hesitation, when he would ask me.

"Wanda, earth to Wanda…" Mel said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I shook my head, a sheepish smile stretching across my face. "Sorry, I was just having an epiphany." I explained.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Mel asked curiosity lacing her voice.

"That this dress has made my decision to marry Ian official." I affirmed.

Mel laughed. "I never doubted you would marry him."

"Girls, I believe your men just pulled into the parking lot." Maudy informed from outside of the storage room.

I looked at Mel frantically.

"They're going to kill us." I groaned, remembering that they sounded pretty pissed off and upset on the phone.

Melanie laughed like I had just told a joke. "Nah, they can't live without us."

I laughed. "True, very true."

She nodded and said, "Let's get you out of this dress; Maudy can pack it up nicely while we appease our men."

*****

30 frantic seconds later, I was out of my wedding gown. Yes, MY wedding gown. Maudy was in the storage room stuffing our dresses into their respective boxes. Melanie and I were pretending to admire each other's purchased heels when we heard the bells above the front door chime.

We both glanced up to see Ian and Jared walk in swiftly with wary expressions. When they spotted us near the shoe rack, they smiled but their smiles didn't reach their full potential.

Mel and I rose from our seats simultaneously and walked towards our significant other.

"Hi." I greeted Ian and tapped his nose playfully.

He smiled in response. " Hey love." He greeted and grazed his lips with mine. I felt those familiar sparks run through me and I felt like telling him right then and there that I was ready to marry him.

Before I could blurt out my epiphany, Jared commanded "Start explaining, you two."

"You don't waste time do you. " Melanie teased raising her eyebrow playfully.

I watched Jared's scowl falter a little before he said "Mel you promised. "

"Okay. Okay." She said raising her hands up in defeat. "The reason we were on speakerphone is because there was-is no soul present."

I was about to argue that I was there and I am a soul, but she didn't give me the chance.

"Wanda, you're not a soul." She said shutting down my argument before I even vocalized it.

"You're more human than anyone of us." Ian whispered in my ear.

I looked up and met his intense blue eyes. "I love you." I whispered back.

Jared cleared his throat, breaking our intense connection. "What do you mean there is no soul?" Jared questioned incredulously.

"Maudy, could you please come out here and meet our delusional hunks?" Melanie said, rolling her eyes at Jared's scowling expression.

I laughed lightly, as Maudy came out burdened with shopping bags filled to the rim with our purchases.

Ian let go of my hand, his expression softened with kindness, and he strolled over to where Maudy was trying to walk.

A smile stretched across my face and I marveled in awe, as Ian took the heavy bags out of Maudy's hands.

She looked at me and winked. "Wanda, you've got yourself a good one. Handsome and humble."

I smiled and kissed Ian's cheek when he reached me. "You were wrong. I might be more human than a lot of people, but I could never be more than you."

He shook his head, but didn't argue. Instead he placed sweet gentle kiss on my lips.

"Ian, Jared meet Maudy. Maudy meet my fiancé Jared and the handsome humble Ian." Melanie introduced.

"Like I said, there wasn't a soul amongst us when you called." Melanie reinforced.

Jared still looked unsure. " No offense, Maudy. But Mel how do you know for sure she isn't a soul?"

Before Mel could answer, Ian did.

"Jared, it's obvious she isn't. Have you ever seen a soul with wrinkles? A soul willing to let his or her host get old?"

" Ian, that doesn't justify it completely." Jared argued.

"Jared." Melanie scolded. "Do you trust me? Because if you did then you would trust my judgment that Maudy is human."

"I trust you Mel. I don't trust her." Jared replied and then added quickly. "No offense. "

"None taken." Maudy said. "But can I explain my story before you set your judgment in stone?"

Jared nodded and Melanie scowled disapprovingly at her fiancé. Ian took a seat on the same bench that Maudy, Melanie, and I had sat on when Maudy told us her story. He pulled me onto his lap, wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

Melanie pulled her hand out of Jared's grasp and sat next to Ian and me on the bench. Jared stuffed his hands in the front pocket of his jeans and stared at Maudy expectantly.

Maudy took a deep breath and began to recap the same story she told us.

**A/N: **

**So Wanda has finally realized she wants to get married. I made Wanda find her dress in this one shopping trip because when Ian does propose to her I don't want to re-write yet another shopping trip. **

**I wanted to congratulate _Bella1985_ because her dress is the one that won!! And personally I was rooting for that dress her taste and my taste are so alike. It was between choice 4 and 5 and then someone miraculously voted last minute and choice 5 won. The dress link is on my profile.**

**I would like to thank everyone who submitted dresses and who voted. **

**I will try and update again soon. But I have been extremely busy lately. So don't think that I gave up on this story if i dont update in a week or two..and please don't give up on it. Next chapter will be in Ian's point of view..and I think the wedding will be in a chapter or two… I don't really plan the story out I just write what comes to me..so I can't tell you what's going to happen next because I don't even know.**

**So even though I had a lot of work this week I spent at least ten minutes on this chapter every day. That being said please review and let me know what you think… ;)**

**** remember to mention if you do or don't read my author notes and review replies in your REVIEWS ****

**Xoxo **

**rmla**


	15. follow your heart

Review Replies:

**Elizabeth le Fey- you said-: INCREDIBLY AMAZING. Yes, all your fans are eagerly awaiting your NEXT chapter (regardless of the fact that we have already managed to devourer your newest chapter). Congratulations, I am confident enough in your writing to freely call you the Stephanie Meyer of FanFiction. With a title like that, you have many obligations. For example, writing your newest chapter quickly as possible so us Inseparable addicts don't die from withdraw because we're tired of rereading the first 13 chapters (now 14 chapters) repeatedly. I know this sounds like a horribly bias yet mixed review, but we've been waiting for your chapter for quite some time now. I have helped write and review around 10 "The Host" FanFics at this point, and your's is one of the most orthogonal and best written ones I've seen. My only critique is to believe in your own writing abilities. You have great talent and potential, and you need to depend on your abilities instead of what you think your abilities could be. If you have writer's block, write a couple of paragraphs to get warmed up or throw in a crazy twist to freak everyone out a bit. We do read your author's notes, and we appreciate the honesty and we enjoy reading the other fan's critiques and praise to maybe view the story from a different perspective. Your writing is marvelous and we're rooting for you! Keep up the good work, and keep those chapters coming (and quickly, too!)  
Good luck!**

I'm not even sure how to begin. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face for like 3 hours after I read your review. I know I might sound like I have no confidence in my writing..But I do. It's just sometimes I'm nervous that my fans won't see some parts of my story the way I see it…hence why I crave reviews. After your advice though, I don't think I'll ever doubt my writing… SO THANK YOU! Lol I find it funny how you think giving me advice is a critique..Believe me it is nowhere close to the criticism I've seen some people dish out to other stories on this site. I try to write as quickly as possible..But I also want to take my time because I think you guys would rather have a well thought out chapter than a quick insufficient chapter. Obviously I'm going to keep replying and writing author's notes. I hope this satisfies your craving. Lol… you want to know a little secret…I read the story over every time I sit down to write a chapter because then it helps me write the chapter faster. That being said I've probably read my story at least 4 times for just writing one chapter..Because I don't write the chapter in one sitting and to get my mojo back I have to re read the story.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Twilightfanswanted- you said: ****ohh i love it. it's awesome and i'm super exited that wanda wants to marry ian! woot woot! i am totally and most dependantly in love with this story. keep it up. :)**

Yay!! I'm excited that youre as excited as I am about Wanda wanting to get married to Ian. I seriously didn't think she'd be ready to last chapter.. but I guess.. she proved me wrong. I am totally and dependently addicted to your guys reviews !

Thank you and enjoy!

**Ocard- you said: wow. i never knew a review could inspire so much love :] just know you deserve every word. never doubt yourself or your writing.  
...great new chapter, and thank jesus wanda understands she wants to get married to ian! seriously, how can you NOT want to get married to that man?! who do you see as ian if the host was made into a movie?**

i cannot WAIT for the next chapter! write on!!

*hugs*  
ocard

You'd be surprised how the tinest amount of love and encouragement in a review can inspire a writer. Thank you so much for your compliments. Hmm.. I forgot the name of the actor who I see as ian..but I'll try to find out by next chapter and I'll post his pic on my profile if I find it.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Edward obcesor- you said: ****OMG i love this story i am so hooked i can not wait till ian's proposal to wanda please please update soon  
xoxoxox,  
Nati**

OMG… thank you. I love your review and the fact that you're hooked. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long..but ian's proposal is definetly in a chapter or two! PROMISE ;)

**Alyse :P- you said: i love this story. it is simply wonderful. i know you have a life outside of fanfiction and i understand that but i desperatly want to know what is going to happen so please for me and all of your other fans give us more. PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!  
love,  
alyse**

So you reviewed for other chapters too and I'd like to thank for it. Thank you for the condolences about my teacher in your other review. Lol I do have a life outside of fanfiction and sadly all it currently consists of is school. I'm practically drowning in homework. But this weekend I took a break…worked a little on this chapter but also celebrated my birthday. I hope this appeases some of your craving. I'll try to update soon…no promises though. I hope you enjoy the chapter ;)

_**If I missed replying to your review…. I AM DEEPLY SORRY. I read every single one and try to reply to them. But I really didn't have time to reply to all the anonymous ones on this chapter. It was either finish the chapter or finish replying…and I know that you guys would rather have me update sooner than later. So next chapter if I get time I'll reply to all the reviews I got. I love you guys!**_

**A/N: I don't really have a good excuse other than the fact that I've been really busy. Also today is my 18****th**** birthday so this weekend i was treated to a surprise party… it was amazing!! I don't really have much to say. This chapter is kind of a filler…it's just really hard to transition from the shopping to life back at the cave and the wedding. So I guess this chapter accomplishes that. I hope you guys like it and it wasn't a disappointment after all the waiting you did. AS A BIRTHDAY gift, I WOULD LOVE if everyone and anyone who reads this reviews ;)**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story and Maudy. The rest is Stephenie Meyer's creation.**

Last Chapter:

"_Ian, Jared meet Maudy. Maudy meet my fiancé Jared and the handsome humble Ian." Melanie introduced._

"_Like I said, there wasn't a soul amongst us when you called." Melanie reinforced._

_Jared still looked unsure. " No offense, Maudy. But Mel how do you know for sure she isn't a soul?"_

_Before Mel could answer, Ian did._

"_Jared, it's obvious she isn't. Have you ever seen a soul with wrinkles? A soul willing to let his or her host get old?"_

" _Ian, that doesn't justify it completely." Jared argued._

"_Jared." Melanie scolded. "Do you trust me? Because if you did then you would trust my judgment that Maudy is human."_

"_I trust you Mel's. I don't trust her." Jared replied and then added quickly. "No offense. "_

"_None taken." Maudy said. "But can I explain my story before you set your judgment in stone?"_

_Jared nodded and Melanie scowled disapprovingly at her fiancé. Ian took a seat on the same bench that Maudy, Melanie and I had sat on when Maudy told us her story. He pulled me onto his lap, wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder._

_Melanie pulled her hand out of Jared's grasp and sat next to Ian and me on the bench. Jared stuffed his hands in the front pocket of his jeans and stared at Maudy expectantly._

_Maudy took a deep breath and recapped the same story she told us._

Chapter Thirteen

-IPOV-

"Calm down guys. Just give us 30 minutes to find our stuff. Then you can come on over and we'll explain everything."

Mel's words kept repeating over and over again in my head. Thirty minutes. That wouldn't be too long. They should be fine because they sounded pretty calm on the phone. What if they were being held hostage by the souls and forced to act calm on the phone and forced to tell us to come inside to get them? No, they would've told us to come over right away if that was the case.

I groaned as I glanced at the glowing numbers of the car's clock. These thirty minutes were going to be the longest thirty minutes of my life.

I was snapped out of my internal bickering when I heard the engine roar to life.

"Where are we going?" I said requesting an explanation from Jared.

"To the boutique. I don't care what Mel said, she can be too trusting sometimes." He explained as he fiercely stomped on the gas.

A part of me, a pretty big part, wanted him to speed up and reach the boutique in record time. But I knew that Mel would be devastated that Jared didn't trust her enough and then Jared would never forgive himself for hurting her like that.

Without thinking twice, I grasped the parking brake and pulled it up. The tires screeched and the car jolted to a stop.

Jared's head snapped around to face me, his expression was murderous.

"What the hell, Ian?" he spat acidly.

"Jared, did you listen to a word Mel said? I know you trust her so give her the benefit of the doubt." I stated.

I watched warily as Jared's furious features smoothened out.

He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Thanks Ian. I would've regretted it. I trust her, I just don't trust _them_." He spat out.

I nodded in agreement. I slowly loosened my grip on the parking brake and slumped back into the cushion of the car seat.

Jared pushed down the break, turned the key in the ignition, and began to drive to a secluded area where we could wait inconspicuously.

*****

I glanced at the clock for the billionth time in the past 24 minutes, make that the 25.

"Let's go." I declared. It would take approximately five minutes for us to reach the boutique from our confinement in the shadows of the trees.

Without a word, Jared instantly started the idle car and slammed on the gas pedal.

"Slow down, man. If you don't we'll be there before the 30 minutes and Mel would be pissed." I said.

Slowly and steadily the odometer needle quivered downwards, until it hit the 35 mph mark. At exactly 1:30 pm we pulled into the boutique's parking lot. I pushed my door open as soon as he drove into one of the parking spaces and practically jumped out of the car, before Jared had taken the key out of the ignition. I looked around the empty parking lot cautiously, trying to find anything out of place. Anything that would signify that the love of my life was in danger.

I still felt wary and discomforted, despite the fact that there obviously wasn't a crew of souls waiting to capture us inside.

I heard the car beep twice as it automatically locked. Then together, Jared and I, walked toward the glass doors of the boutique.

*****

As soon as I had walked in the boutique and saw Wanda sitting on a bench near a shoe rack trying on a pair, all the fear that had previously overwhelmed disappeared. My Wanda was safe. I didn't care anymore why they were talking on the speaker because it obviously didn't cause any damage.

But of course Jared didn't feel the same way.

"Mel you promised." Jared exclaimed

Melanie sighed and raised her hands up in defeat. "Okay. Okay. The reason we were on speakerphone is because there was-is no soul present."

I was confused by Melanie's explanation, but at the moment I would take any excuse thrown at me. All that mattered was that I the reason for my existence was enveloped inside my arms.

Wanda's mouth slowly opened as if she was about to argue with Mel, but her beautiful voice never graced our presence because Mel cut her off.

"Wanda, you're not a soul." Melanie scolded.

But before she could finish her spiel, I whispered my thought to Wanda. "You're more human than anyone of us."

Wanda's head tilted up slightly so that I could see a smile grow on her face.

"I love you." She whispered back. I could see the intensity of those words burning in her eyes. But there was something different, a dominant sureness I had never seen in her eyes. I couldn't quite place what I saw in her eyes, but I crossed my fingers and hoped that it was something good.

"What do you mean there is no soul?" Jared interrogated, breaking me from my trance.

Melanie rolled her eyes at her fiancé, "Maudy, could you please come out here and meet our delusional hunks?"

My eyebrows furrowed. Delusional hunks? Maudy?

Suddenly I heard a bell like giggle escape from Wanda's lips. For a second I thought she could read my thoughts and was laughing at me, but then I saw that her attention was directed towards Jared.

I heard a rustle of shopping bags, before I saw the stout elderly woman emerge from the shadows of the room in the back. She seemed as though she would tip over any second. I let go of Wanda's hand, and by human instinct walked over to the woman and relieved her of the weight of the bags. I turned around with out a word or hesitation and walked back to Wanda.

Her face was illuminated by her wide smile, and I swear I saw pride shining through her eyes.

"Wanda, you've got yourself a good one. Handsome and humble." Maudy said from behind me.

I chuckled silently to myself. When I reached Wanda's side, I placed the bags on the floor and pulled Wanda back into my embrace.

She turned slightly in my arms and planted a loving kiss on my cheek. "You were wrong. I might be more human than a lot of people, but I could never be more than you."

I just shook my head no and placed a gently kiss on her soft lips.

"Ian, Jared meets Maudy. Maudy meet my fiancé Jared and the handsome humble Ian." Melanie introduced.

"Like I said, there wasn't a soul amongst us when you called." Melanie reinforced.

Jared still looked unsure. "No offense, Maudy. But Mel how do you know for sure she isn't a soul?"

This time I rolled my eyes. How could he not see the pain and suffering, so familiar in our kind, so blatantly obvious in the fragile women before us? She had obviously been through so much, and if you looked into her eyes you knew that no soul could possibly be nested inside her. Her eyes expressed too much emotion for her to be contaminated with an insensitive soul.

"Jared, it's obvious she isn't. Have you ever seen a soul with wrinkles? A soul willing to let his or her host get old?" I pointed out the most obvious reason, but not being able to express the deeper ones.

"Ian, that doesn't justify it completely." Jared argued.

I opened my mouth to argue back, but Melanie cut me off.

"Jared." Melanie scolded. "Do you trust me? Because if you did then you would trust my judgment that Maudy is human."

"I trust you Mel's. I don't trust her." Jared replied and then added quickly. "No offense. "

"None taken." Maudy said. "But can I explain my story before you set your judgment in stone?"

I shook my head in disgust. Jared could be so stubborn, arrogant, and blind sometimes, just like he was with Wanda not too long back. I hate souls just as much as him, but I tended to give them some more slack than Jared because if they had never come to earth I would have never met the woman of my dreams.

I took a seat that Wanda was sitting on when I had first arrived, and then I tugged on Wanda's arm and seated her on my lap. Absently I wrapped my arms around her slim petite waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. Melanie pulled her hand out of Jared's grasp and sat next to me on the bench. Jared stuffed his hands in the front pocket of his jeans and stared at Maudy expectantly.

Maudy took a deep breath and iterated the most remorseful tale I had ever heard in my life time.

*****

I didn't cry when my parents disappeared. I didn't cry when I watched "The Notebook" or "A Walk to Remember". But I couldn't help but shed a few tears through Maudy's story.

We were in the car now, after saying are goodbyes to Maudy and thanking her for keeping the girls safe. Wanda went the extra mile, like always, and invited Maudy to Melanie's wedding. But Maudy refused and explained that though she might pass as a soul, the seekers that shopped at her boutique would suddenly suspicious if she disappeared into the woods searching for a cave.

She said that she had heard all about the seeker who claimed for months that she had discovered a "pack of humans" living in the caves. Then when the seeker disappeared, many seekers became suddenly suspicious too. After a couple months all was forgotten, and she said she would hate to be the one to reignite those suspicions.

We accepted her excuse and she wished Melanie and Jared a lifetime of happiness and joy. Then she winked at me, motioned me to lean over with her index finger, and whispered in my ear "She loves you, don't ever doubt it. Just follow your heart and everything will fall in place wonderfully."

As we drove out of the parking lot and down the highway into the sunset, Maudy's words kept repeating in my head. Wanda swarmed inside my arms and snuggled deeper into my side. I rested my head on her head and realized Maudy's words couldn't be any truer. Wanda loved me. I was going to propose to her as soon as Melanie and Jared declared themselves husband and wife. If the time is right and she is ready, nothing in this world would stop me from marrying my Wanda.

**A/N: okay I know it's extra fluffy. But now they're shopping trip is officially over. Next chapter the four love birds will be back in the cave….and then the inevitable will happen. The wedding and Ian's proposal. But you should know me well by now…nothing that simple ever follows through without a twist. **

**AND this time I know the twist…it isn't a spontaneous unexpected twist…it is clearly thought and well planned.**

**SO I am officially 18 and I have been celebrating all weekend with family and friends. I have absolutely the best friends any girl could have. So I'm biased… sue me! But seriously they threw me a surprise party, got me amazing gifts, decorated my locker at school, brought me breakfast this morning, and baked me cupcakes. WHAT MORE COULD A GIRL ASK FOR? Right now… I could ask for my teachers to give me some slack and decrease the crapload of homework…but other than that I'm a pretty satisfied birthday girl.**

**I WOULD love my birthday even more if everyone who reads this chapter reviewed.**

**Thanks so much for putting up with my late updates.**

**Xoxo**

**rmla**


	16. family portrait

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and the birthday wishes! Your reviews made my birthday even better, so as a thank you gift I am posting this chapter sooner than I had planned. **

**I will be MIA from fan fiction next week because I am going on vacation to a place where I will have no access to my laptop and probably no access to internet. **

**So why am I pushing aside the crap load of work I have to do to write this chapter and get it out before I leave? Because …**

**One. I'm in a writing mood for once in so many weeks**

**Two. I have a really bad case of senioritis because I have been accepted to 4 out of 6 of the colleges I applied to!! And the one I really wanted to go to!**

**Three. I feel bad that I update so late and my spring break vacation would just make the update later**

**That being said… here's the chapter you've all been waiting.**

**Disclaimer: Only Stephanie Meyer owns the Host, but I have all rights to this plot and the character Maudy.**

_Last Chapter_

_Wanda went the extra mile, like always, and invited Maudy to Melanie's wedding. But Maudy refused and explained that though she might pass as a soul, the seekers that shopped at her boutique would suddenly suspicious if she disappeared into the woods searching for a cave._

_She said that she had heard all about the seeker who claimed for months that she had discovered a "pack of humans" living in the caves. Then when the seeker disappeared, many seekers became suddenly suspicious too. After a couple months all was forgotten, and she said she would hate to be the one to reignite those suspicions. _

_We accepted her excuse and she wished Melanie and Jared a lifetime of happiness and joy. Then she winked at me, motioned me to lean over with her index finger, and whispered in my ear "She loves you, don't ever doubt it. Just follow your heart and everything will fall in place wonderfully."_

_As we drove out of the parking lot and down the highway into the sunset, Maudy's words kept repeating in my head. Wanda swarmed inside my arms and snuggled deeper into my side. I rested my head on her head and realized Maudy's words couldn't be any truer. Wanda loved me. I was going to propose to her as soon as Melanie and Jared declared themselves husband and wife. If the time is right and she is ready, nothing in this world would stop me from marrying my Wanda._

Chapter Fourteen

IPOV

The sun had long gone and with it the humid hot weather. The night was quiet except for the crunch of tiny rocks as the tires of the Honda rolled over them. We pulled into the cave and a sense of relief washed over me. We were home, safely. I was used to going out in the daylight hours, but that uncomfortable paranoid feeling never seemed to dissipate until I was back inside the cave.

I rubbed Wanda's cheek with my thumb lovingly and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Wanda, my love, we're home." I whispered soothingly.

I knew that was enough to arouse her from the deepest of sleeps. I wasn't sure why but ever since that first night we shared in my room after that significant rainy night in the game; I knew that shaking her awake was pointless. One because I was afraid I would hurt her fragile body and two because I've realized my voice is the easiest and quickest way to wake her up.

Unlike Jared, who seemed to be having a hard time waking Melanie up at the moment. When everything failed, he ended up just planting a kiss on her lips. It was like saying open sesame, because as soon as his lips grazed Melanie's, her eyes flew open.

Wanda giggled beside me.

"Hmm… you know that's not a bad way to wake up. " she pondered teasingly and wistfully.

She looked up and winked at me. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, after I pulled out of the kiss.

Then I let go of her waist and opened the car door. At the same time, Jared bent over in the driver seat and popped open the trunk. Before I could take a step out of the car, Melanie had flung her door open, slammed mine closed, and ran to the back of the car.

I scowled at the now closed car door. Wanda's bell like laugh filled my ears and my scowl twitched up into a smile. I shook my head to clear the fuzziness in my head, pushed the door open, and got out of the car dragging Wanda out with me.

We walked to the truck hand in hand. Reluctantly I pulled my hand out of Wanda's and took out the three suits we had bought from the trunk.

When I turned back around to hold Wanda's hand in my only empty one, I saw a puzzled expression displayed on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Why do you have three suits?" she questioned.

Shit. I forgot that it might be a little suspicious if we bought three suits for only two guys. I had to come up with something fast, I couldn't tell her that I bought one for Jared and Mel's wedding and one for my own.

"Well, I thought that maybe Jamie would want a choice between a new suit and an old suit for the wedding." I lied, almost as badly as she does.

A genuine smile grew on her face. "That was very thoughtful of you." She said, eating up my untruthful words.

I felt myself caving to tell her the truth. I hated lying to her.

"So are you guys going to stand outside all night? Or what?" Melanie voice echoed from somewhere inside the cave, stopping me from spitting out the truth and ruining all that Mel and I had planned.

"No we're coming." Wanda replied as she grabbed my empty hand and pulled me deeper into the cave and towards Melanie.

*****

"So how'd the shopping go ladies?" Jeb asked.

We were all sitting with around one of the kitchen tables eating lasagna for dinner. I scooped a mouthful in, as Wanda and Melanie animatedly described the cute little boutique and Maudy.

"Maudy…Maudy. Why does name sound so familiar?" Jeb asked thoughtfully, while stroking his chin with his thumb and index finger.

After a couple seconds of consideration, Jeb shrugged. Then he raised his right arm and glanced at the antique watch wrapped around his arm.

"Well, it's almost midnight and now that I know you guys have come back in one piece I think I'm going to get some shut eye." Jeb exclaimed, standing up from his chair.

"Goodnight." All of us said in sync.

He nodded and walked to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Goodnight and don't stay up too late." He chastised us like a parent would to their child.

With that he left.

A yawn slipped through Wanda's lips and she instinctively covered her mouth. Suddenly, Jared was yawning lazily too. I found myself yawning in response and Melanie joining me. It was like the domino effect where one domino falls over and the rest fall with it.

I stretched out my arms, losing some of the tension that had built up in my muscles during the day.

"Man, I didn't realize how tired I feel until now." I said yawning subconsciously again.

"Tell me about it." Melanie replied, standing up along with Jared and picking up the now empty dishes.

Before I could help, they had scooped them all up and were placing them in the sink. I noticed Wanda's head was drooping as well as her eyes. I gently helped her to her feet and she graced me with a sleepy smile.

"Come on sleeping beauty." I said scooping her up bridal style.

I followed Mel and Jared out of the kitchen, the dirty dishes neglected sloppily in the sink for tomorrow morning.

As we neared my room, Jared and Mel said their goodnights and walked over to their room.

I placed the sleeping Wanda inside the comforter, slipped out of my shirt and jeans and got into bed as well.

I wrapped my arm over her waist and scooter her back into my bare chest. I brushed the stray hairs out of her face and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Goodnight, my love." I whispered against her hair.

And then I dozed off.

*****

I woke up to find my arms empty and cold. I opened my eyes and the empty sheets beside confirmed that Wanda wasn't next to me.

I sighed heavily and stepped out of bed. I noticed Wanda's clothes from the day before, the same ones she fell asleep in last night, in the hamper near the wardrobe. I pulled on a pair of jeans and basic black T.

As I dressed, the warm buttery smell of pancakes wafted into the room. I grabbed my toothbrush and practically ran to the bathroom.

My stomach was twisting with hunger and growling obnoxiously by the time I reached the dining area.

"Look who decided to wake up." Jared said boisterously.

"Hey Ian! Wanda told me you bought me an extra suit." Jamie exclaimed, winking at me.

I shook my head and chuckled.

"Yup." I replied, popping the "p".

All of them were seated with delicious steaming pancakes stacked high on their plates. I pulled up a chair next to Wanda's and sat down in front of the plate they had filled for me.

"This looks delicious!" I drooled, and stuffed a big bite into my mouth. I shoved it in so hastily that a little bit of the syrup dribbled down my chin.

Wanda giggled at my barbaric behavior, kissed me lightly on the cheek, and wiped the excess syrup off my face.

I was about to take another bite when, Jeb rushed into the dining area toward our table.

He was clad with what looked like a bunch of antique, torn photo albums.

All of us looked at him suspiciously and questioningly as he slammed the albums on the free space of the long rectangle table.

A mushroom cloud of dust emerged from the albums and with a closer look I could see how worn out they were.

"Uncle Jeb, what is all this?" Mel asked curiosity enveloping her tone.

Without a word, Jeb opened one of the albums to a page that he had tabbed with a clean new sticky note. Then he stuck his finger on to one of the photos.

We all stood up and walked to stand behind him.

He was pointing to a family portrait, but more specifically to a face that we had just seen yesterday.

Maudy.

**A/N: So how do you like the twist? Was it what you expected…? I know I'm delaying the wedding ..but once I write the wedding this story will be almost over. And I don't think I want it to be done yet.**

**Why did I twist my story like this? Because I knew I wasn't officially done with maudie after last chapter. I needed closure I just couldn't create a character and then suddenly drop them out of the story. I needed a way to fit her in more and then eventually slip her into the background. I probably am not making any sense but hopefully you'll understand in a chapter or two. Also a lot of people said they wished maudie could come back to the cave with them…im not going to do that…but I realized you guys needed a better way for maudie to stay a part of their lives and still live out there.**

**Enough of my rambling please review? I'm leaving in an hour and I would love to come back to find my email full of review alerts for this story. **

**Xoxo **

**rmla**

**p.s. I didn't have time to reply to any anonymous reviews in this chapter… BUT I LOVED THEM all. **

**If you want me to reply to them…email me at readingmylifeaway yahoo . com with your anonymous username and I'll email back with my reply.**

**If not I'll try my best to reply to all of them next chapter.**


	17. SORRY!

Author's note:

Okay so i'm working really hard on the chapter now that my ap exams are finished. The only thing is i can't seem to figure out how to get the story to go where i want it to. I feel like i lost all my muse for the story after the exams. Whenever i sit down to write more of the chapter my mind draws blanks or just comes up with new story ideas. And if i dont write the first chapter of that story idea...it doesnt leave me alone and then i can't concentrate on Inseperable.

I'm reading the host again... in hopes that it will help me get rid of this stupid writers block.

Gosh, i feel like i'm letting so many of you down. and im really really sorry. I love this story and i will never give up on it until it is officially finished. so i hope you guys dont give up on it either.

Thank you so much for you support.

I would love it if you guys could read my two new stories "One step at a a time" and " I am unwritten".

Leave some feedback and support for those stories...and i promise to give you guys one heck of chapter once i update this story.

Sorry once again.

xoxo

rmla

********DON'T REVIEW ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE WHEN I UPDATE THIS NOTE WILL BE REPLACED WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!********


	18. your guardian

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I took so long..but for some reason everytime I tried to write more for the story…I couldn't come up with anything satisfying…instead i'd just come up with new ideas. **

**So I re-read the host and finally found my muse for the story again.**

**It took me 13..count it… THIRTEEN drafts…before I came up with this chapter. I hope you're satisfied and I'm sorry if it's not long enough.**

***** I totally forgot to mention this in my earlier chapters but I PURPOSEFULLY made it so that Maggie was Jeb's wife and not his sister. If you haven't realized by now I like to stick with the original story..but I also like to twist it up a little bit. Also this story took a path towards marriage and I need two couples that didn't work out so well… I already had doc and Sharon..and since Maggie and jeb never got along I made them a couple.*****

**p.s. excuse any grammatical errors, its two in the morning and I just finished and finally was semi satisfied so I decided to put this up because I've made you wait too long as it is. So if you do find any errors just kindly notify me and I will fix them. I will go back and read this chapter when I am more conscious and fix any mistakes but until then. Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the host. Just the plot and Maudy. **

**:)**

_Last Chapter:_

_All of them were seated with delicious steaming pancakes stacked high on their plates. I pulled up a chair next to Wanda's and sat down in front of the plate they had filled for me._

"_This looks delicious!" I drooled, and stuffed a big bite into my mouth. I shoved it in so hastily that a little bit of the syrup dribbled down my chin._

_Wanda giggled at my barbaric behavior, kissed me lightly on the cheek, and wiped the excess syrup off my face._

_I was about to take another bite when, Jeb rushed into the dining area toward our table._

_He was clad with what looked like bunch of antique, torn photo albums. _

_All of us looked at him suspiciously and questioningly as he slammed the albums on the free space of the long rectangle table._

_A mushroom cloud of dust emerged from the albums and with a closer look I could see how worn out they were._

"_Uncle Jeb, what is all this?" Mel asked curiosity enveloping her tone. _

_Without a word, Jeb opened one of the albums to a page that he had tabbed with a clean new sticky note. Then he stuck his finger on to one of the photos. _

_We all stood up and walked to stand behind him._

_He was pointing to a family portrait, but more specifically to a face that we had just seen yesterday._

_Maudy._

Chapter fifteen

-MPOV-

"Jeb… is that my parents? And Nanna?" I asked surprise coloring my tone. I was staring at the family portrait that was placed neatly in the old worn out album. The picture had faded slightly, but it was still really easy to recognize the faces.

"Yup. That's your mom and dad, and your Nanna and her best friend Maudy." He replied.

My eyes grew wide, as I finally took notice of the other people in the picture. Sure enough Maudy was sitting on a chair right next to Nanna. The same Maudy I had seen yesterday, just with less wrinkles and darker brown hair.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the little girl in Maudy's lap. She was grinning widely showing off the few baby teeth she possessed. She was adorned in a very familiar baby blue polk-a-dotted dress and was grasping my Nanna's index finger with all her might.

"That's you." Jeb replied simply.

While I registered what he said, I heard Jared's guffaw breakthrough the mute atmosphere.

I heard a light smack and then Jared said, "Ow. What was that for Wanda?"

"For Mel. If she wasn't so preoccupied she would've done the same." Wanda explained.

"What's so funny Jared?" Jamie asked curiously.

Jamie chuckled and replied, "Mel in a dress."

This time I turned around and smacked him on the head.

"Ow. What'd I do this time?" Jared defended, sounding like a five year old getting scolded.

"Jared, are you implying that I look funny in a dress?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

"N- No I- m-mean that I jusst ne-ever pictured you as the type of child to wear dresses." Jared stumbled through his response. He actually looked really scared of me at the moment.

I tried holding back the giggle that threatened to escape through my lips; I wanted him to think I was serious.

"I guess then you don't think I'm the type of bride that should wear a dress. Right? I mean that is what you're just saying." I stated with fake venom in my voice.

Jared's expression turned fearful and he looked so unsure of what to say.

Despite my attempts, the laughter slipped through my lips and I began to laugh hysterically.

As Jared's expression changed from fear to confusion; Wanda, Ian, Jeb, and Jamie began to laugh too.

"Relax, Jared. She won't bite." Ian exclaimed through chuckles.

Jared finally caught on and his befuddled expression disappeared.

He quirked his eyebrow up and exclaimed amusingly, "Are you sure about that Ian?"

Before I could scold Jared for discussing what went on between us between closed doors, Ian cut me off.

"TMI. That's sick man. I really don't need the visual of you and Mel going at it. It would just add to the sounds I hear every night." Ian responded shuddering playfully in disgust.

As if our thoughts were still synched and connected, Wanda and I both smacked our partners on the head.

"Uncle Jeb, where am I in this picture?" Jamie asked turning my attention back to the picture.

"You weren't born yet Jamie." Jeb answered.

"So Jeb, how is Maudy related to you guys?" Ian asked curiously.

"She's, well how do I say this." Jeb started. He pulled out a chair and took a seat and motioned us to sit too.

We all pulled a chair out from under that table and took a seat. The kitchen filled with the echo of the chairs scraping against the ground.

Then there was silence, as we all watched Jeb tap his chin thoughtfully.

"I could easily say she was a family friend, but that would be an understatement. When Nanna, my mom, lost your grandfather she was the only one able to put your grandmother back together. Without her our family would have fallen apart. Maudy was the one who introduced my brother to your mom. She is your god mother. I don't know how your mom knew but she just had a feeling that if anything happened to her or your father, Maudy would still be there to look after you. So I guess to put it simply she is family, just not through blood." Jeb explained, and then let out a deep breath.

I sat there processing everything that I had just been told. Maudy knew who I was when I walked into that store. She has been part of my family even before I was born. And she was my guardian.

"We have to go back and bring her here." I vocalized my thoughts.

I felt Jared's hand rubbing circles in the small of my back.

"Mel, we can't. You heard what she said, it's too dangerous. Not only would we be putting her but everyone who lives here in danger." Jared explained soothingly.

I shook my head slowly and blinked twice to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "NO." I whispered sternly.

"Melanie, Jared is right. And if Maudy has already said no to the offer I really think we should let her make her decisions."

"She said no only because she thought I was asking her out of politeness. If she knew that I remembered who she was, then she will be willing to come." I argued like a child, my voice blubbering from the fact that I was starting to choke up.

"Mel, I know you want her to move here and leave the life she has created for herself out there, but did you ever think that maybe she likes living out there?" Jared asked warily.

I know he was just trying to get me to see this from Maudy's point of view, but I was too stubborn to.

"Why would anyone want to live out there? If she moved in, she would never have to tiptoe around hoping that no one would notice that she wasn't one of them. She wouldn't have to live on the edge. She'd be safe and always near me." I stated, the last part coming out as a whisper.

"Do you really think that?" Jeb asked, in his philosophical way. "Aren't we living more on the edge than she is? Aren't we always tiptoeing around hoping that no one catches us?"

"Mel, he does have a point. I think she's in less danger out there than she would be in here."

I wanted to scream. Didn't they see that she was too old now to hold out on her own? Sure she is safe now, but she is getting weaker and older. She is going to need someone to take care of her. Once those souls decided the "host" wasn't functioning properly for the soul, they would try to persuade "the nonexistent soul" inside Maudy to be switched into another host. If she refused that would make them curious and then her façade would be over. They would find out that the soul that was inserted in Maudy had long gone, and they would end up killing Maudy instead.

I wanted to tell them that, but as I looked around at the faces of everyone around me, I realized that they just weren't going to see it that way. I would just have to wait and one by one explain it to them, because if I explained it now and rebuttal to my argument would seem less harsh of an outcome for Maudy and my argument would be overlooked. Because, we, as humans tend to avoid thinking about tragedies. We only believe in happy endings.

I'd talk to Wanda alone first; she was the only one who would understand everything clearly.

"I guess. I just don't want to lose her. She's the only connection I have left to my parents. She's my guardian." I exclaimed sadly and a lone tear rolled down my cheek.

**A/N: so was it worth the wait? I'm really sorry if I disappointed anyone. I'm exhausted and I feel like this is the worst chapter I have ever written and though I want to scrap this version and start over I won't. Because I really don't think I can take writing this over anymore otherwise I really will start to hate the way my story is going. I promise now that everything is set and I have overcome the worst of the worst the rest of the story will be written faster and updates should be sooner. I'm swamped with graduation and college orientation stuff but I should update soon.**

**I hope you'll stick with me till the end, though I'm a pain in the ass with the whole lack of updates. I won't give up on this story and I sure hope you guys don't because you're the reason my story has gotten so far. It was supposed to only be three or four chapters.**

**While you're waiting for an update on this story, please check out my other stories and hopefully you can support them as much as you have supported this one.**

**xoxo**

**rmla**


	19. when you're mad

_Please visit my site http://readingmylifeaway-rmla(.)blogspot(.)com_

_and leave me a PM or email me letting me know if you think the blog on there is helpful!!!!!!_

**A/N: **

**this chapter was like taking one step forward and two steps back. Every time I think that I'm going to start closing up the story and getting it to the point where Mel and Jared will finally get married, the story takes a turn of surprise and I realize I'm no where closer to that much desired chapter. I guess for the people that don't want this story to end anytime soon, that is good news for you because once Ian and Wanda are married the story will come to an end.**

**Anyway I think the backspace key on my laptop is officially pushed all the way in, because I used it so many times for this chapter. **

**I am extremely proud of this chapter and I hope you guys love it as much as I do.**

**By the way it is over 3,000 words long; I think by far the longest chapter ever in this story.**

**p.s. excuse any grammatical errors, I only read it over once because I've been busy. So if you do find any errors just kindly notify me and I will fix them. I will go back and read this chapter when I have more time and fix any mistakes but until then… Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the host. Just the plot and Maudy. **

**:)**

_Last Chapter:_

_I wanted to scream. Didn't they see that she was too old now to hold out on her own? Sure she is safe now, but she is getting weaker and older. She is going to need someone to take care of her. Once those souls decided the "host" wasn't functioning properly for the soul, they would try to persuade "the nonexistent soul" inside Maudy to be switched into another host. If she refused that would make them curious and then her façade would be over. They would find out that the soul that was inserted in Maudy had long gone, and they would end up killing Maudy instead._

_I wanted to tell them that, but as I looked around at the faces of everyone around me, I realized that they just weren't going to see it that way. I would just have to wait and one by one explain it to them, because if I explained it now a rebuttal to my argument would seem less harsh of an outcome for Maudy and my argument would be overlooked. Because, we, as humans tend to avoid thinking about tragedies. We only believe in happy endings._

_I'd talk to Wanda alone first; she was the only one who would understand everything clearly._

Chapter Sixteen

WPOV

I couldn't believe Maudy not only knew Melanie, but she was her godmother. To say that I was happy for Mel would be an understatement. For once, she didn't have to play the motherly role. She could finally have someone to look after her.

I knew her too well to believe that she would let the only person, that could bring back the piece of her life that she left when I came to this world, stay away from her.

I didn't know if it was possible for me to bring Maudy here to live with us without arousing suspicion in the souls or creating danger to my family, but I was going to try.

If Jared was right that Maudy would rather live out there, then I would at least make sure that Maudy was here to watch Mel walk down the aisle.

How was I going to pull this off? I had no clue, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to get help from Ian or Jared. They would just deem it too dangerous and try to talk me out of it.

"Sugar, are you trying to scrub that shirt to threads?" Lucina asked from behind a shirt that she had just hung on the line to dry.

"Oh no, sorry Lucina, I didn't realize-"I started to explain myself.

"Now Now, no need to apologize for being young. I know what it's like to have my head in the clouds. Why don't you hand me that shirt so I can rinse it and then you go find that lover boy of yours." She said sweetly in her southern accent, and winked at me.

I blushed at her assumption, but I didn't argue. Instead I handed her the soapy shirt, and rinsed my hands in the bucket of water.

"Thank you." I said drying my hands with the bottom of my t-shirt.

Then I picked up the basket full of Ian and my dry clothes and headed toward the bedrooms.

As I passed the kitchen, I could hear Geoffrey, Trudy's husband, and his best friend, Heath, boisterously playing their daily game of checkers. I could smell the sweet aroma of Trudy's famous banana bread in the air, and I made a mental note to come back and help her clean up in the kitchen as soon as I put away the clothes.

I turned the corner and almost ran into Heidi as she came out of the room she shared with Lily.

"Hey Wanda." She said then glanced down to the basket in my arms. "Laundry duty today?"

"Yea, it's one of the chores that Ian doesn't object to. I think Lily and your clothes are still drying on the line." I replied.

"Oh, that's fine. I can get them tomorrow when it's my turn to do the laundry." She said.

I was about to argue that I could just bring it to her today, when Lily came out of the room.

"Wanda. Just the person I was going to look for-"Then just like Heidi she glanced at the basket and said, "Laundry duty?"

I nodded.

"Well, when you're done do you think you could stop by here? I have to show you something." Lily said excitement clearly evident in her tone.

"Sure, I was just going to put these away and then grab some lunch. Then I'll come back here." I explained.

"Sounds good." She said then went back inside her room.

I turned to Heidi, "Any idea what it might be?" I asked hoping she would have a clue as to what Lily so desperately wanted to show me.

Heidi nodded, "It's really cool, and I promised I wouldn't say anything more."

"Okay, but why would she care to show me?" I asked.

"Wanda of course she cares about your opinion, you were the one person that kept her out of depression after…" Heidi trailed off.

I knew I provided a shoulder to cry on and listened to Lily ramble about the little things she loved about Wes after he died, but I thought that I was just returning the favor and supporting her like she supported the relationship between Ian and me.

"Well, I'm going to see what Trudy cooked for lunch." She said as she turned the corner and disappeared into the dim light.

*******

I was just putting away my jeans, when the room door was shoved aside and Jamie's lean figure burst through the opening.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice alarmed.

He took a deep breath and sat down on my bed.

"I suck at hide and seek." He said simply.

I laughed at his childish pout; it was at times like this that I remembered the little kid he used to be. It scared me how fast he was maturing. It felt like every time I saw him he was at least two inches taller.

Then remembering how he had surprised me, I hit him with a pair of my jeans on the shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that next time." I chastised, faking a scowl.

He laughed and rolled his eyes at me.

"So what's this about your lack of skills at seeking?" I grimaced at the word seeking. It reminded me that though I was safe in here there were people who were still out there, like Maudy, who were haunted by seekers.

"Well, if I was still as small as Isaiah or Freedom then I could hide easily. But since I'm not, they decided that I have to be seeker." He said.

"And you can't find them?" I asked gently, putting away the last piece of clothing and sitting next to him on the bed.

"Nope. It's been almost a half an hour." He said with frustration.

"Huh. Well, if it makes you feel better I was never a good seeker either." I said trying to placate his aggravation.

I brushed the hair out of his eyes; Mel wanted him to cut it before the wedding but he always refused. He said he was going for the Tom Cruise look. When I didn't understand him he went on to explain how Mel had a thing for the heartthrob as a child and he had seen Mission Impossible II so many times he had practically memorized it. He said he always wanted to grow out his hair like Tom's in that specific movie.

He laughed.

"Thanks for trying Wanda. Thank goodness you weren't cut out for being a seeker, otherwise Mel and you wouldn't be here with us today." His voice gaining a serious edge towards the end of the sentence.

I nodded, because I didn't know how else to respond.

I don't know how long we sat in silence, my head resting on his shoulder while we were both lost in our thoughts.

"Wanda." He said breaking the silence first.

"Hmm."

"Do you really think that Maudy is safer living out there?" He asked.

"She is as safe as we are." I responded truthfully.

"So she isn't." He said, pointedly.

The silence returned.

"Do you think I'll ever get to meet her?" he said after a couple minutes, sounding like the same little boy that had asked me if Melanie was still alive.

"I hope so, Jamie." I responded "I hope so."

Then before we could say anything else, Ian walked into the room with two sandwiches.

"Oh, Hey Jamie. Sorry man I didn't know you would be in here otherwise I would've grabbed you a sandwich too." He said as he handed me one of the plates and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"It's okay Ian. I don't think one sandwich would've been enough anyways." He said playfully, all traces of the serious Jamie I was just talking to gone.

"See you later." Ian said as Jamie walked out of the room.

Then he closed the door and it was just Ian and me.

"Thanks for the sandwich." I said, taking a bite.

Ian just shrugged and kissed my cheek before he took a bite of his own.

"So, any particular reason why we're eating in here and not in the kitchen with everyone else?" I asked with curiosity.

He shrugged again, but I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lately Ian had taken a liking to annoying me and getting a rise out of me. Then he would apologize profusely and kiss me senseless. I couldn't really complain because I enjoyed the kissing as much as he did I just wished he didn't have to piss me off first.

"Ian O'Shea, if you don't tell me what's going on then I'm going to go eat with Jamie." I threatened, but he knew they were just empty words.

He smirked, and then sheepishly said "Can't a guy just have lunch alone with his girl?"

His question caught me off guard and I didn't know how to respond.

When he noticed I didn't have a comeback, his smirk grew bigger.

"Plus, I'm really sick of Jared's brooding. All day I've been hearing about how Melanie is really upset, how he is afraid she's getting cold feet, and how he has to tiptoe around her in case something he says or does will cause that storm building inside her to explode. I feel like I'm the one in love with Melanie because she is the only thing on my mind. Is this how you felt when you were in Mel's body, listening to someone's thoughts about their infatuation so that you eventually become infatuated with them too?" He said all in one breath, his eyebrows scrunching in annoyance and disgust.

I glared at him, the anger bubbling inside me. Jared was his best friend and the least he could do was listen to Jared's problems. And the thing that was nagging me in the back of my mindwas the fact that he felt like he was in love with Melanie. I knew he wasn't and he was just trying to help me imagine how he felt right now, but I couldn't help but feel hurt.

"Who's the one brooding now?" I spat with a little too much venom.

"I'm not brooding I'm giving you the reason why we aren't eating lunch in the kitchen." He replied, in between a bite of his sandwich.

"No actually, you being sick of listening to your best friend's problems and falling in love with Mel doesn't explain why we are eating here." I retorted then blinked away the stupid tears out of my eyes. Why was I being so childish?

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and I could tell he was recapping what he had just said earlier. His expression transitioned from puzzlement to comprehension to rueful.

I couldn't hold back the tears this time, and they rolled down my cheeks leaving a trail.

Through my blurred vision, I saw Ian put his sandwich back in his plate without taking the bite he was about to. He rose from the ground and took a seat next to me on the edge of the bed.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop the water works. Ian wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him.

It wasn't the most comfortable of positions; I was facing the door while he faced my side. Due to his arms I was leaning into him with the side of my tear streaked face resting on his chest.

He rubbed his hand soothingly down my back, hushing my cries.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only ten minutes my sobs died and we sat their in silence.

"Wanda, I'm so sorry." Ian apologized. His remorse tone breaking the silence.

"It's okay." I replied, my voice barely a whisper.

"No, it's not. I know that Melanie has every right to be upset and that Jared has every right to complain. I have no right, though, to upset you. I thought you knew I was just joking and trying to get a rise out of you because I love the way your nose scrunches up and your bottom lip sticks out when you're mad." He refuted.

I lifted my head and rested my chin on his chest so that I could look into his eyes.

I saw a mixture of sorrow and love shining in his blue eyes.

"I knew you were joking." I said simply. I was just being oversensitive and insecure. How could I ever doubt Ian's love? He deserved so much more.

He looked confused again, and then his eyes brightened in realization as if a light bulb just went off in his head.

"Wanda," he said lovingly and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "You're my one and only. The only person I will ever be infatuated by. I love you."

I didn't need him to confirm it. I always knew that he loved me; I just didn't understand why he did.

His eyes were searching mine and his mouth turned down into a frown. He probably saw either confusion or doubt in my eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Ian I know you love me, I just…" I trailed off trying to figure out how to voice my opinions. " I just always worry that you'll wake up one day and realize that you're insane because you claim to be in love with a bluish liquid."

As I explained, Ian's expression became angrier by the second and my voice lowered.

See, I didn't deserve his love. I hurt him and doubted him.

His arms around me were suddenly gone and for a second I thought that he was going to push me away. I was afraid that my confession had in fact opened his eyes and that he realized he wasn't in love with me.

But of course, my insecure thoughts were wrong.

Instead of pushing me away, he grasped my face gently in his hands.

"Wanda, please don't ever think like that. I will always love you, no matter what form you're in. If you don't believe me you can ask Melanie how torn up I was when you were in that tank. If we would've never found you a host I would have made sure my entire life that you stayed alive inside that tank."He emphasized his eyes pleading.

I knew what he was like when I was in that tank; Mel had created a pretty good picture in my mind about that brief time period.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I don't know why I feel so insecure. You've done nothing to disprove your love to me."

He kissed my forehead and said, "Wanda if I have to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you, I will."

"I promise I won't waste your entire life proving it to me." I replied.

He smiled and mumbled, "My beautiful silly Wanda."

Then he kissed me on the lips, our lips conveying our unspoken emotions.

I pulled away for air, and he chuckled lightly.

I raised my eyebrow in question.

"I still got the makeup kiss I wanted, I just wish I didn't have to upset you first." He explained.

I rolled my eyes, and picked up my abandoned sandwich taking another bite.

He leaned over and picked his plate up off the floor and mimicked my actions.

We ate in comfortable silence.

"Just for the record, I like you better in human form. Just for communication sake." He said, in his playful mood returning.

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes.

I took the last bite of my sandwich and placed my empty plate on top of Ian's.

There was a knock on the door before either of us got up.

"Come in." Ian and I said in unison.

The door was noisily pushed aside and Heidi stuck her head in.

"Hey Wanda, if you aren't busy, Lily wanted you to stop by our room."

"Sure, I'll be right there." I replied.

Heidi nodded and put the door back into place.

Ian picked up the plates and said, "I'll take these to the kitchen and then I'll see you later in the evening."

"Okay."

Then he kissed me gently on the lips and walked out of the room.

I picked up my towel and wiped my face. Then I walked out of the room and the down the hall to Lily's.

**A/N: so did you love it... Hate it? Was it worth the wait? What was your favorite part?**

**I know a lot of you review and tell me that this could be the sequel, but what I have neglected throughout the entire story are all the minor characters. **

**So I reread the host and brushed up on my knowledge about the characters that make the cave life so fantastic…and I hope I did them justice in their first debut in my story.**

**Be prepared to see more of them and let me know if there is any way I can improve their role in the story. (:**

***** I totally forgot to mention this in my earlier chapters but I PURPOSEFULLY made it so that Maggie was Jeb's wife and not his sister. If you haven't realized by now I like to stick with the original story..but I also like to twist it up a little bit. Also this story took a path towards marriage and I need two couples that didn't work out so well… I already had doc and Sharon..and since Maggie and jeb never got along I made them a couple.*****

**I have a challenge for you guys… we are at 380 reviews do you think you could get me the 20 to reach 400?**

**Xoxo**

**rmla**


	20. dark room

**A/N: so I'm not going to bore you with my excuses of not updating in ages. Basically there is this thing called life that got in the way. I'm so so sorry. I guess the least I could do is shut up now and let you read what you've been waiting for. REMEMBER to REVIEW, even if it's just to yell at me.**

* * *

Chapter 17

WPOV

"Lily, may I come in?" I said to the flower printed bed sheet shielding the entrance of Lily's bedroom.

"Yes, come on in." Lily replied.

I pushed aside the sheet and walked into the dimly lit room. Lily was sitting on the ground surrounded by scraps of multicolored paper.

"Hey Wanda. I hope I'm not taking up any of your time but I really wanted you to be the first to see this. After all it was you who made it possible." She said, standing up with a big square book in her hands.

It looked similar to the photo albums Uncle Jeb had showed us earlier except it was less bulky.

She grabbed my hand and led me to her mattress. Once we were seated she handed the white book to me.

"It's a scrapbook." She explained.

When I looked at her in puzzlement, she continued. "A scrapbook is kind of like a photo album but you decorate the pages not only with pictures but other things that capture the special moments in your life."

Then she gestured toward the book sitting in my lap. "I made this one for Jared and Mel as a wedding gift."

She looked at me expectantly and I took that as permission to open it.

To say it was amazing would be an understatement. Each page was filled with vivid colors and candid pictures of Jared and Mel's life for the past few months. It was like I was reliving all the moments and was completely entranced until I reached the last page.

When I closed the book, I looked up to see a very nervous Lily. She was biting the inside of her cheek and her hands were shakily playing with the trim of her skirt.

"So, what did you think?" She asked timidly.

"Honestly, you left me speechless. It's beautiful." I complimented.

She blushed slightly. "Do you think they'll like it?"

I smiled brightly. "I think they will love it…"

She noticed my hesitation and supplied, "But..."

"But, I was wondering how I made this possible." I continued.

She let out a breath I didn't know she was holding, and answered. "Well, for starters I wouldn't have been able to take any of those pictures without the camera you got me a few months ago. Also..."

I knew she was about to thank me for being there for her after Wes's death, so I cut her off. "Lily, you don't need to thank me. I only reciprocated the favor. You supported me when not that many people did in the beginning and I owed you."

"Oh, Wanda…" she cried.

I wiped away her tears and pulled her in for a hug.

After she calmed down, I changed the subject and inquired. "So how did you print the pictures?"

I was curious, because when I had given her the antique film camera after one of the raids she had made a list of items she said she needed before she could take pictures. At the time I had no idea why she would need funnels, plastic tanks, gloves, and photo sheets. Later she explained that she needed them for the darkroom where the pictures are developed.

Her eyes lit up at my question, she stepped out of our embrace and extended a hand towards me. "Come on I'll show you."

* * *

"Wow, that's incredible." I exclaimed, completely fascinated by the image appearing on the photo paper after I dipped it in the tank which contained some yellowish liquid that Lily called the developer.

"I know! I've been doing this even before the world was invaded, and it still never ceases to amaze me." Lily agreed her passion for photography so evident in her voice.

I rinsed the now fully developed picture in the tank of water. The first picture I have ever taken and developed.

It was a picture I took of Ian, Jeb, Jared, and Jamie playing a game of poker in the kitchen when we passed it on our way to the darkroom.

"I think the next time I go on a raid I'm going to get a frame for this." I voiced my thoughts.

Lily nodded as she covered the tanks and disposed of her latex gloves. I handed the picture to her and took off my own gloves.

When we stepped out, I suddenly thought of something that would make both Lily and Mel happy.

"Lily, I think you shouldn't give the scrapbook to Mel and Jared until after their wedding." I said, an idea forming in my head.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because maybe you should take pictures of them during the wedding and then add those pictures to the scrapbook." I explained.

_That way Mel's wedding will be documented and we'll have a photographer for the wedding_. I thought silently.

"That's a wonderful idea." Lily beamed.

We turned the corner, and I could no longer hear the guys bickering over their card game. I guess they found something more productive to do.

When we reached Lily's room, Jared was pacing back and forth in front of the entrance.

"Jared?" I said getting his attention.

"Where have you been?" He asked anxiously.

"With Lily, she was showing me the darkroom. Why? What's wrong?" I responded, alarmed by his anxiousness.

"Hi, Lily." He greeted and stepped away from the entrance so she could go in.

"Hi, Jared." She replied, as she walked past him and into her room.

"Thanks for everything Wanda. I'll see you later." She added before disappearing behind the bed sheet.

I smiled and waved in response.

Jared started walking down the hall without another word and I took that as my cue to follow him.

I assumed he was walking toward his bedroom, but instead he stopped in front of mine. He pushed the wooden door aside and walked in. I went in after him and closed the door behind me.

He was sitting on my bed burning a hole in the ground.

I silently walked to the bed and sat down next to him

"Jared, you're freaking me out. What's wrong?" I asked again, beginning to worry.

"It's Mel." He responded his voice shaking slightly.

I held my breath waiting for him to continue, my eyes wide with concern.

"She won't come out of her room, she won't eat anything, she just stares at the picture of her and Maudy." He explained his voice full of frustration and worry.

"She refuses to let me kiss her, much less comfort her. Then when I brought her lunch she only nodded her head in acknowledgement, and pushed it aside refusing to eat it. She hasn't spoken all day. I feel like, like she's starting to hate me or something. "He whispered the last part.

I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Jared, she doesn't hate you. Trust me. You can't think like that." I exclaimed truthfully.

"I-I don't know what to do." He stuttered vulnerably.

I sighed. "Jared it's not your fault. She just found out that the only parental figure she has left is still alive. And she's willing to do anything and everything not to lose her."

"And I won't let her. So it is my fault." He continued.

I shook my head.

"Jared, you and Mel are both hardheaded. You know that once Mel has her mind set on something no one can stop her from getting what she wants, except you. She knows it's not safe and she doesn't want to hurt you. But that isn't going to stop her from grieving a little bit. Just give her time." I consoled.

We sat there while he silently thought over my words. After a couple of minutes, he nodded his head.

"Thanks Wanda, if time and space is what she needs I'm willing to give it to her." He said.

Then he gave me a brief hug and left.

* * *

**A/N: So? Okay I suck I know…first I don't update in months and then I give you a pathetic chapter that barely passes the 2,000 word mark.**

**But please bare with me; I will make this up to you with the next chapter which I've already started to write so it shouldn't take me more than a week to update.**

**Was lily's surprise lame? I hope not…it's there for a reason. I mean think about it. What is a wedding without a photographer? Plus I needed to give lily's character some closure… Stephenie had left her torn and broken after Wes's death, so I healed her in some sense.**

**So…I've decided that if you review…I'll send you a teaser for the next chapter :)**

**AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD GET A TWITTER SO YOU GUYS CAN YELL AT ME WHEN I START TO FAIL AT THE UPDATING. AND SO I CAN GIVE YOU GUYS AN UPDATE ON WHEN I WILL BE UPDATING**


	21. just friends

**So **gretlcascade** asked me to reply to the reviews in the beginning of the chapter like I used to. And I can never so no to a fan, so here are a few from the many amazing reviews that I thought other people would like to read the response to. Thanks for the reviews as always**_. (if you don't want to read the replies skip to the *****)_

**gretlcascade****: ****Ugh! I love this story so much, it's disgusting! :) Thanks for being so loyal to the story and The Hosts actual characters. I've read fanfictions where the author completely changes the characters/plot and it ends up being a mess. So, anyway, I just wanted to say some things:  
1) you have a great voice in your stories. whenever i read, i can tell its your story  
2) This is just my personal opinion, but it seems kind of out of the blue how mel is so distraught about not being able to see Maudy, maybe wanda could ask her whats wrong and mel could tell her she remembers her mother talking/visting her? Idk...  
3) I miss your messages with the readers! It made us want to review more! I know you have a life and are super busy, but it would make my day if you could do the message thing in the author's notes again... :) happy new year!**

Haha when I first read the first line of your review I read it wrong as " ugh this story is disgusting" yeah I know that's what I get for skim reading on my phone. But then when I reread it, it made me smile like a fool.1) Yay! I have voice…that's the best compliment any writer can receive. 2)*smiles sheepishly* well those are really good observations/opinions…and I would love to clarify them. But read this chapter first and if it's still not clarified why she is so distraught ask me why again and I'll be more than happy to answer :)3) well I'm glad you loved them as much as I loved writing them. Actually, It helps me write the chapter better when I reply to reviews before I write them because then I keep my readers in mind while I write. So here's the deal: when I'm having trouble writing a chapter(which is often) I'll write a few replies in my chapters. But I can't promise that I'll do it for every chapter. Sound fair?HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO. And thank you so much for reviewing!

**ladaane****: ****I just started reading your story so I have no reason to say you suck! I think your writing's really awesome you've done such a great job of keeping everyone in character! Update ASAP but don't worry if you don't cuz we all know you have a life outside of fanfiction. Please please please send me a teaser!**

:) Well I hope I don't give you a reason in the future to say I suck…because I'm sure as you'll find out that I do take forever to update. Thank you for the compliment…i try my best to keep everyone in character so its good to know that I have yet to screw them up. Thank you for the reassurance…its just I've seen some of my favorite authors on fanfic get bashed and lose readers because life gets in their way and they cant find the time to update. In my opinion I think I have the best readers because you guys are freakishly understanding! I hope you got the teaser and it was satisfying enough (even though it was kind of late) Thanks again ;)

**AleeLikesIceCream****:****New reader! I fell in love with your fanfic :D ^^  
please dont take so and please more Ian and Wanda , I just cant stand them not being together. They are just so cute *-***

YAY I love getting new readers! I hope I didn't take too long. Ian and Wanda will be back no worries, just remember this is mainly their story so if I don't mention them that much in a chapter that just means that in the next chapter or so there will be a lot of Ian and wanda :) Thanks for the review!

**A/N: just for timeline sake…only two days have passed since mel found out about maudy.**

Chapter 18

MPOV

I lost track of time. It still felt like just minutes ago Uncle Jeb had showed me the picture of Muady and I, which was now worn and wrinkled by my hold on it. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Maudy was my godmother and I had no way of ever getting to know her before it was too late.

She was the last person left on this earth that could ever take my mother's place, and it hurt to know that she would never have a chance to. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

I had been falling in and out of sleep, with the hope that this foreign feeling of helplessness would be gone when I would wake up.

But every time I would jolt awake from my sleep, I'd realize I was still alone in my room grasping the picture of my godmother.

The screeching noise of the jade screen, blocking the entrance to Jared and my room, interrupted my morbid thoughts.

I didn't bother sitting up from my bed to see who it was, Jared is the only one that's been in here since I basically isolated myself.

I felt the mattress sink near my feet.

"Mel."

Wanda.

"Mel, what do you plan to do?" She asked.

Her question threw me off guard. I was getting ready to receive more comforting words and reassurances that it was best for Maudy if she stayed out of the caves. All empty words that I was sick of hearing.

"I think we should have a raid soon." I said simply.

"Hmm, I think you're right. The storage room is running out of cheetos and I don't know how I'll be able to survive without them." She exclaimed lightly.

My mouth twitched upwards. She really was the sister I never had.

"Well, I've got some things to discuss with the boys then. I'll be back when the plans complete. Do you want anything to eat Mel?" She stated. Her question at the end was only a question out of politeness.

She would bring me something even if I said no.

And I would end up eating it; because Wanda had a plan. She was going to take over being me while I moped in my misery.

WPOV

We needed a raid for cheetos and Maudy. Two raids in one night.

One was a mere excuse to get the boys out of our way and the second to receive, at the very least, some closure.

I was so lost in my thoughts, it took a minute to register that someone was holding my shoulders and restraining me from walking.

Then those hands gripped my waist and pulled me back to a familiar chest.

"Hey sweetheart," Ian whispered. "I haven't seen you all day."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. In the past few weeks I've grown a couple inches. Now when I hug him, my head rests snuggly at the crook of his neck and he can easily rest his chin on top of my head.

"I've been busy." I said nonchalantly, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"With what?" he asked curiously, arching one eyebrow.

"Scrapbooks and heart to heart conversations." I shrugged.

He just looked at me quizzically.

I giggled. "I'll explain later in bed. Since that is all we ever do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked incredulously.

"It means nothing." I respond, attempting to avoid this conversation.

"Bullshit." He snaps back. "What do we always do?"

"We always do nothing but talk." I replied dejectedly.

So much for avoiding the topic.

"And what's wrong with talking?" He challenged.

"Absolutely nothing, everyone does it." I respond hoping he'd catch the double meaning without me spelling it out for him.

"So what's your point?" He asks, starting to sound exasperated.

I sigh, and try to think of a way I can say it without being to forward.

"WANDA!" Jared's voice echoes from behind Ian.

Ian is still looking at me expectantly, and I probably look relieved when Jared bounds up to us.

"There you are. Did you talk to Mel or something? "He asks trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah I did. I mean that's what friends do right?" I reply, trying to give Ian one last hint.

I glance over to see his eyes light up with understanding. Thank god. For someone so smart he could be so slow at times.

"Well you must have said something right because she's eating and she's actually giving me substantial answers." He exclaimed, sounding like a little kid who just won tickets to Disney World.

"And what exactly did she say?" Ian spoke for the first time.

"She wants cheetos." He responded, amusement coloring his tone.

"Um, I think I ate the last bag." I respond sheepishly.

Yes it was on purpose and I ate the last four bags, but it was all part of the plan.

"That's okay. I guess we'll just go on a raid and stock up again." He stated, messing up my hair in a playful way.

"Okay. Let's go find Jeb." I said, trying to control my excitement on how well everything was falling into place.

Jared nodded his head in agreement and started down the hallway towards the garden.

I started following him, but didn't get far before Ian grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Jeb can wait, we need to talk." Ian said seriously.

I sighed knowing it was useless to argue with him.

"Ian, Wanda stop making out and come on." Jared yelled from down the hall.

I was getting Jared a present; the guy had a knack for interrupting at the right time.

Ian groaned.

He pulled me close, and pecked my lips.

"You're not just a friend." He breathed against my lips. Then he let go of my hand and made his way towards Jared.

I shivered as I watched him walk away.

Who knew humans got goose bumps even when they're not feeling cold.

**A/N: Please forgive me…and try not to hate me too much. I know it has been ages since you've heard from me and now that I finally update it's a small chapter. My only excuse is summed up in one word: LIFE. It's the one thing that comes between me and my writing. I won't bore you with the details, but sadly I'm a 21 year old that surprisingly gets little free time and when I do I'm in no mood to write.**

**I will update, but I can't make any promises. I wish I could be more dedicated like some authors, but honestly I just don't have the time anymore. It's between writing for fun, and studying for my career. **

**I hope you'll forgive me and stick with this story until the end. Whenever that may be.**

**I love you all for loving this story. I never thought I'd get almost half a 1000 reviews.**

**-rmla**


	22. second base

**A/N: just to clear it up, it might seem like years have passed in my story since that day in the cave where Meyer's novel ended. But actually only about 6 months have passed.**

Chapter 19

WPOV

I never noticed how the ceiling of Ian and my room rose higher in the middle, and how the rough crevices of the cave all seemed to connect and create shapes like clouds do sometimes.

The crevices near the entrance of the room were shaped like a UFO. The one right above my head was shaped like an eye. I shook my head and looked away from it. It was just a bit eerie.

I don't know how long I've been laying flat on my back staring at the roof of the room. I guess just as long as I've been waiting for Ian to say something.

I'm not sure what is bothering him more; our little chat in the hallway earlier today or the fact that this is the first raid that I'm staying behind and Sunny is taking over.

That was a hard bargain to make, but it was part of the plan. It's a good thing I had Jeb and Kyle on my side. And then Jared too, after I mentioned the fact that Mel would need someone to take care of her.

"Wanda." Ian's deep voice broke through the silence and my thoughts simultaneously.

"Hmm." I hummed in response.

"Look at me." He stated more than asked.

I turned to face him, and as soon as I did he had captured my bottom lip between his. He gently sucked on it and then recaptured both my lips.

I quickly responded and followed his movements. He moved his hand from my face and to my waist pushing me closer to him so that our bodies aligned.

His tongue swept across my bottom lip begging for entrance. Without hesitation I opened my lips, our tongues tangling together in a dance.

As we deepened the kiss, he hitched my leg over his and turned over so that I was now lying on top of him.

But that's not what I wanted. I wanted to feel the weight of his body on mine. So I grabbed onto his arms and tried to make him turnover with me.

My futile attempt broke Ian out of whatever spell he was under. His tongue slipped out of my mouth and his lips released mine. He loosened his grip on my waist and with one hand brushed my hair out of my face.

"We don't always talk." He exclaimed.

My mind was fogged up and even though I heard what he said, I was having trouble making sense of it.

"Prove it to me." I breathed, my voice sounding breathless and foreign to my own ears.

Obviously my brain hadn't gained control because my mouth betrayed it by spewing out the only thing it thought would get Ian's tongue back in it.

What was that word Mel used when she explained to Jamie and me what hormones did to teenagers? Oh right, horny. Is that what I was at this moment? Technically my host is a teenager, so the probability of my hormones raging is more likely than anything else.

"How?" Ian's husky voice that sounded as if he was in pain and had just been running, broke through my inner musings.

"Simple. Make love to me." If I wasn't so shocked at my own words, I would probably be patting myself on the back right now at my bravado and pure bluntness. Maybe horniness is a form of courage? It sure hasn't made me feel embarrassed about any of the stupid things I've blurted out in the past five minutes.

I shook my head slightly and refocused my attention back to Ian's face to assess his expression. He looked like a fish struggling to breathe without water the way his mouth was currently opening and closing.

With a shuddering breath, he stuttered " C-come a-again?"

What kind of response is that?

"Is that some form of sarcasm that I should understand?" was my equally brilliant response.

Sarcasm never really made sense to me. The concept of saying something and not really meaning it seemed absurd and it made me wonder which human would stupidly come up with something like that.

"No it's not. It's just a way to express that you caught me off guard." Ian explained.

"Oh." I deadpanned.

"Wanda, I…" he began and then seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say what he was thinking.

I waited patiently, looking him in the eyes and trying to see if maybe I could decipher his thoughts through the emotions expressed in them.

What I saw though was fear and something else. Ian was scared? What could he possibly be afraid of? It's not like he knew anything about the other half of the plan for tomorrow night.

"Ian…" I said warily.

"Wanda." He replied his eyes locked on mine.

"What are you scared of?" I inquired.

"How old is your host?" he countered.

"You can't answer a question with a question." I argued.

"I can't?" he challenged.

"Nope." I said with a sense of finality.

"But isn't that what I just did two seconds ago?" he asked rhetorically.

"Ian…"

"Wanda…"

"I've already told you what my host age is, so why are you asking again?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Did he know I was lying when I told him my host was almost eighteen, when in reality she was barely even seventeen? I know I'm not a good liar, but everyone else believed me so it must have worked. Then again this is Ian, so I shouldn't be surprised that he caught on I was fibbing.

"Wanda you were never a good liar and I've let it slide this whole time. But if we're going to have a relationship we should always be honest to each other. So just tell me the truth." He explained.

He was staring into my eyes so intently, that I felt locked in place and had no choice but to tell him.

"She's almost seventeen." I whispered.

"You're not even seventeen?!" He almost yelled, exasperated.

"No my host is almost seventeen, but I'm ancient." I said bitterly, rolling off him and onto my side of the bed.

Ian countered my movements by turning on his side and lifting his head up to rest on his left hand in order to look at me.

"Wanda, why did you lie to me?" Ian asked his voice calmer than it was before.

I stared at the ceiling, I was afraid to tell him. If he wasn't going to leave me after finding out I was probably 10 years younger, he would leave me for sure after I told him why I hid it.

After a minute or two, I felt his fingertips brush my arm that was laying between us. He trailed them up and down the length of my arm a few times before intertwining his fingers through mine. Then he proceed to lift our joined hands and I let him as he kissed my hand.

"Please tell me," he begged.

I tore my eyes away from the ceiling and looked at him. He was so beautiful and kind. I could feel the tears prickling at the corner of my eyes, and I blinked to make them go away before Ian could see them.

But he was always one step ahead of me, he reached out and wiped away the tear that had slipped.

Then he grabbed my face with purpose and pulled my lips to his, hard. He kissed me so passionately, and I felt my toes curl as I responded with just as much gusto. This wasn't like any kiss we had ever shared.

I don't know how long it lasted, but eventually I needed to break it to breathe.

Ian grinned sheepishly and rest his forehead against mine, while I tried to catch my breath.

"Wow." I finally said, no longer breathless.

"Hmm, so I have a proposition." Ian stated.

I nodded.

"We'll go to second base if you tell me why you lied to me." He proposed.

"Second base?" I asked, confused by his reference to American baseball.

"Yeah. First base is making out, second base is…" He trailed off as he put his hand under my tank top and slowly began inching towards my chest.

"Oh, oh" I exclaimed, finally understanding.

"So is that a deal?"

"Y- yes" I hesitated, I really wanted second base but I really didn't want to tell him.

And of course Ian being the perfect guy any girl could ask for gave me an easy out.

"Okay so when I come back from this raid tomorrow, we'll seal the deal" He added with a wink.

"Sounds good" I replied feeling bitter sweet.

"Alright, let's go to sleep. I need my full strength for tomorrow's raid and for our deal." He said, pulling my back into his chest.

* * *

"Alright boys, and Sunny be safe and successful. We'll see you before dawn." Jeb pronounced clapping his hands together.

Just as Jared started the car, the passenger door opened and Ian jumped out.

"Forget something Ian?" Jeb asked, lifting his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ian replied simply, sauntering over to where I was standing with Jamie.

"What did you forget, Ian?" I asked when he was barely a few inches away from me.

"This." He answered, and then proceeded to lean down and kiss me.

My eyes fluttered closed and my hands found purchase in his hair.

We probably would've stayed like that for a while longer, if Jamie hadn't whistled.

I broke the kiss smiling and pushed Ian towards car.

"We'll continue with that when you get back." I promised and with one last peck on my lips he got into the car.

As soon as they had pulled out of the cave, I turned to Jeb and started helping him prep for Mel and my departure.

Mel joined us a few minutes later with petulant looking Jamie trailing her.

I quirked and eyebrow in question towards Mel, and she simply replied by shaking her head.

"Wanda tell Mel that I should be allowed to come with you guys to see Maudy!" Jamie whined.

I walked over and sympathetically cupped Jamie's face.

"Jamie, this visit to see your godmother is very crucial for your sister and already so stressful for all of us. The fact that we aren't going with any of the guys makes it even more vital that only the two of us go so that we only have each other and ourselves to look after. I know how much you want to meet Maudy but hopefully if we play our cards right shell come back with us and you'll get your chance." I tried to explain.

"B-but what if she doesn't come back with you guys? Does that mean I'll never get to meet her?" he wondered solemnly.

"We can only hope, but there is more of a chance she'll come back if she has a reason to right? And what better reason is there than to meet her god son?" I goaded.

"Okay, you're right. But at least take her this for me so that she knows I want to meet her." He agreed, handing me a picture of himself.

'Perfect. I promise I will" I said before kissing him on top of the head and then shooing him away so we could finish getting ready to head out.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for repeating an updated chapter. This is what I really meant to post. I guess I just keep giving you guys more and more reasons to despise me. Hopefully this update makes it better even though it's not that long. I wanted it to be a longer chapter but then that would mean you guys would have to wait probably another month, so I figured I would update with what I had written in the past few days.**


End file.
